


Is it True Love

by Swanqueen73



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueen73/pseuds/Swanqueen73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan had been the Dark one for a while now, Hook just found out he is a Dark one also. He gets Emma to kill him to save him. Emma and the team will journey to the Underworld to save him once again. Emma is not willing to lose Hook now she had him back.</p><p>Rumple looks at Emma and Regina and then back to Emma, he says “Are you sure about this ?Emma is this what you really want?.” Emma says “yes I lost him once .I can not lose him again, not if I can bring him back to me.”</p><p>And so a band of Heroes venture to the Underworld to give Emma her Happy Ending. That's what family does after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fic. I am British trying to write American. Please excuse spelling and some grammar, I am also dyslexic. This story came to me in a dream a nagging dream that I had for 3 days straight. It just begged to be written down so here it is hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome.  
> SQ pairing after angst.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters this is just harmless fun.

Emma Swan had been the Dark one for a while now, Hook just found out he is a Dark one also. He gets Emma to kill him to save him. Emma and the team will journey to the Underworld to save him once again. Emma is not willing to lose Hook now she had him back.

Rumple looks at Emma and Regina and then back to Emma, he says “Are you sure about this ?Emma is this what you really want?.” Emma says “yes I lost him once .I can not lose him again, not if I can bring him back to me.”

Chapter 1.

As Rumple is about to call the boat to get to the underworld his cell rings, He knows its Belle its her ring-tone. He says “Give me a moment” to Emma.” Of course” she says. Rumple answers the phone with a “Yes Belle what can I do for you,?” in a tone that is flat but also lovingly Rumple at the same time. Belle is the only one who can elicit such a response like this from this imp.

Belle says “Rumple I need to see you right away, no it can not wait it has to be now.”

“OK “he says and looks to Emma and says “can I have 30 minutes please Belle needs me.” 

Emma says “Of course hook has waited this long another 30 isn't exactly going to kill him now is it.  
Henry groans.. Emma realizing what she said says “ugh I didn't mean it like that”.

Rumple just disappears into a puff of black smoke, Snow gasps ..” but.... that means...” “Yes” Emma says “he is once again the dark one”. Charming says “You knew”.. Regina turns and right into Emma's face says “How can you let that sniveling imp become the dark one yet again?”.

“How could I stop him? he tricked us and yes I do mean us, Hook is aware of this new development too. But honestly think about this for a minute. Hook didn't know he was the DO but when he did look what happened to him, when I was the dark one I had to take your memories away so you would not be hurt. Gold is the only one out of all of Storybrook who can handle being the Dark one without letting it go to his head, well most of the time anyways. I do not want to argue about this its a done deal”. “Ugh” Charming groans at another use of words from his daughter.  
**********************************

Rumple appeared behind a tree, he did not want to let Belle know just yet he was the DO again, he did not want to scare her off, she had already told him she was leaving him. Yet she called him she hadn't left yet.

Rumple walked from behind the tree to his waiting wife who looked scared. “Belle “he said in his softest tone he saves just for her, “what is it ?whats wrong? tell me I will protect you my love.” 

“Oh Rumple” she cries and steps away from him, “I .. I .. .” “What is it ?”he urges. He stands where he is as not to scare her off. “Tell me please”.

“Oh rumple your gonna hate me, this was not planned I am happy but so scared of your reaction to this news”. 

“Belle what is it ?you know I can never be angry at you. I love you”.

“Rumple you love power more than me, you chose power over Neal.” Rumples face fell into a cold stare when Neal was mentioned.” If I could change that I would” said Rumple coldly.

Belle took a deep breathe, said “I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that.” 

Rumple now wanting to get out of this conversation said coldly “OK tell me or I have to leave”. Belle not hearing that last part of that sentence took a deep breath and said at same time”Rumple I'm pregnant.” 

Both spoke over each other.. “You want to leave go ahead, I expected nothing less from you”. “What! we are having a child” Rumple says as he turned the color of the dark one. “How? When?... No Belle, your the one who is leaving me. But your right I do have to leave soon. Once again I'm helping the savior to get her happy ending. Of course this is futile. She wont accept it yet but Hook is gone. So I am taking them to the underworld to see Hades.”

“Your what”.. Belle was stunned. “You could be hurt or worse Rumple.. I cant”… 

“Belle! I am not going to come to harm, but just because you don't want to be with your true love no more, I cant deny Emma hers now can I. I did enough when I gave that curse to Regina in the first place, this might be the one thing I can do to help her find her happy ending. Do you get that??. I owe Regina at least that".

“I do Rumple, but are you happy?...” “No of course I am not happy” .. Her face fell... “No Belle I meant I am not happy that I have to leave right now. I want to be here for my child. I need to do better for this one, if you will allow me to be a part of its life that is. Please do not leave town till we can talk but I really have to leave now., I'm sorry.”

With that still in shock from what Belle just told him, he forgets and disappears into a puff of black smoke as he sees Belles shocked face. He knows he is screwed now. He appears in front of her once again and says “I didn't want you to know like this, It happened when Emma and Hook …” 

“I get it” she says coldly to him. 

“No you don't” he says softly. 

“Yes I do, if anyone had to be the DO again then your the best one for it. I know you can handle the power, but Rumple don't let it take you over we need you”. With that she turns and walks away from a shocked Rumple.  
***********

Rumple appears in the smoke haze just like nothing had happened. He knew he had already messed that up when he disappeared in the black cloud to see Belle. Charming gave him a stare which said it all. 

“Henry” Rumple says. “I am not doing this to make deals with your mom, I am doing this because I already took enough from you and your family the day I gave Regina the curse. I thought Emma was supposed to be with my son Bae. It was not meant to be, instead she thinks.. well she wants the Pirate. I promise you as your grandfather. I will not let the power hurt anyone else in our family. Do you believe me ?”

“WTH” says Regina “What did Belle say to you? your acting like your human or Has the time being nothing magical made you soft??” 

“What?” asks Snow “How can you say that?”. 

“You don't get it Snow” Regina says in her Evil Queen tone. “Are you sure you should be coming with us? your just so .. nice all of the time.”

Emma gets into Regina's face .. “Why are you being so evil Queenish to my mother all of a sudden? what gives? Do we have to worry about you now as well as the imp?”

Regina takes a step back looks at Henry smiles and says more to him, “Henry I really don't want you to come with us. I want you safe, please go home and help granny look after baby Neal”. 

“No way, I am coming” says Henry “ If you wont take me, I'll find my own way there”. 

“OK, OK I know you would too, OK you can come, but you have to understand everything you see there is not true, I will be acting, I have to to keep you all safe, Rumple gets it he understands.”

With that Rumple summons the boat.


	2. two

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters this is just harmless fun.I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 as much as I did writing it for you. So without haste here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2

The lake bubbles as the boat rises up from the mist. Within seconds the boat makes it to the shore. “All aboard who are coming”. Everyone enters the boat. Rumple gives a command to the skeleton oars man and they set sail. “We should be there soon” Rumple says, as he looks into the distance.

Regina comes up to him and says “Hey are you OK?” 

He says to her “I will be. I just don't want to be that person again, surely you can understand that, I need you to keep me good. Can you do that? I know you owe me nothing at all, but please Regina?. I beg of you to help me get out of this alive. Belle needs me”. he leans forward and whispers in her ear. “I am about to be a father again, I need to do this kid right”.

She looks at him and says “your secret is safe for now, I will help you as long as you help me stay acting only. Now we have to explain to them at least some of it I'll be damned if I lose my son again”. 

Rumple looks at Regina, really takes time to look at her. He smiles “Regina, You really have changed, maybe there is hope for me yet”.

Rumple clears his throat and says to the group, “We need to talk to you, and hope you will understand what we are saying and NOT saying, as the case is” as he looks at the dead oars man.   
“I am not just Rumple, I am the Dark One! You will obey me in there”, and Regina said “I am the Evil Queen, I don't bow to anyone Dark One”. 

She looks at Emma and winks at her. WTH is going on thinks Emma, she knows Regina well enough now though to realize there is a plan. She looks at Henry and suddenly it all falls into place Emma says out loud “Henry remember this is Operation Sham, you remember this one don't you”, she looks at him and winks then looks at Regina and then to the oars man. Henry doesn't get it but he knows enough that if Ma winks at him it means trust me on this.

He pretends and says “yeah I get it” in his leave me the hell alone voice. He has an idea what this means but he hopes he is wrong. He doesn't want to see this again he is not sure if he can handle this again so soon after Ma being the DO. 

“We are arriving” says Rumple to lighten the mood. “Everyone get ready, its now or never”. With that he jumps into the mist. He lands with a soft thud and a groan it hurt his already throbbing leg. Regina jumps next after winking at Henry. She lands and calls to Henry to jump next. He does, then Snow, Charming leaving Emma and Robin to argue over who goes last, in the end Emma says “lets jump together”. They both take a deep breath and jump into the mist.

******************  
The other side of the mist the group is forming. Regina noticing her attire decided to use her magic and in one swoop she was once again the Evil Queen but with an outfit she can move freely in, instead of her normal heels she chose something she can run in if she has too, but still stylish and fit for a Queen of her stature. Her outfit is made of a material not of this world, it would give Kevlar a run for its money but so light you can run if needs be. Regina then magics a Black leather jacket onto Emma removing her red one she had on, “Oy! my cell was in that” said Emma, getting into Regina's face, She leans in and whispers “What is going on?” Regina says “A knight in service to the Evil Queen should have a suit of armor should it not?” Snow is about to challenge the Black Knight comment but Regina and Emma glare at her. It stops her in her track.

Rumple took his cue and turned his impish gray with a “hello dearies did you miss me?” Emma could see the sadness in Regina's eyes, yet she was the only one who noticed, Robin was like “Whoa how am I supposed to concentrate now your breathtaking”. Emma rolls her eyes as Regina does the same thing. Snow has the look of OMG its happening again. Emma says “walk with me mom please”. Emma does not call Snow mom very often so she knows its something important. “Emma of course”. “Dad can you walk with Henry and Robin please?. I need you to keep them safe”. 

 

Emma falls back behind everyone, she says quietly so only snow can hear her, “Did you get the operation sham? What we meant.?” Snow said “No but I have an idea now what you meant. Please tell me she is faking this?” “Of course” Emma hisses, “But how else do you get the DO and the Evil Queen down here, safe from all the people they have destroyed and keep them and us safe?. Do you get it its the only way we stand a chance at this?. Even Rumple knows this much or he would not be his imp self right now”.

“Does Henry understand?” Snow asks, “I am not sure he does fully yet, he is going to see a side of Regina, she hoped he would never have to see. Its why she didn't want him here I think”.

Henry falls back and starts to walk with Emma he says “you know when you whisper I can hear you and I get it. She is going to hate me isn't she?”.

He looks so sad. Emma touches his shoulder and says “Hey kid, you know how great your mom was, acting in that play last Christmas for you, it's the same thing, just remember this is all she can do to keep us and her safe. I promise you kid nothing will happen to her I will protect her, after all I am the savior.”

“Ugh” says Henry “you need a new title after being a DO. Savior just doesn't ring well with me now”. He walks back off to Charming not seeing Emma's face fall.

“I really hurt the kid didn't I?” said Emma to Snow. “Will he ever forgive me? Now I know how Regina felt when he hated her for being the Evil Queen”. 

“Emma”, Regina says as she walked back to her, “You will always be Henry's mom, it took me a long time to understand and accept that fact, now he has both of us and I want to keep it that way, So you took a trip to the dark side, you overcame it, you did what you thought you had to do. I get that but I wish you had let me in on it. I could have helped you. Then we could have protected Henry our son together”.

Snow took a deep breath as she noticed Regina and Emma's eyes twinkling, Emma touched Regina's arm to say thanks for the pep talk and Snow saw the magic spark of purple and white light mix together. She made her excuse and ran to Charming as quick as she could, and grabbed him around the waist and just gave him a kiss to his cheek. “What was that for?” he asked “not that I'm complaining”.

Snow looked at Regina and Emma and says “nothing I er... “ 

“Snow what is It?” he asked quietly, 

“look” she says and looks back at Regina as he sees the magic smoke dissipating around them as Emma removed her hand from Regina's arm. 

“Was.. that.. er.... ?”says Charming to Snow. 

“I know” said Snow “but we can't say a word. I am suspecting this is now a futile recovery effort”. 

Rumple stops suddenly, he says “It cant be! no not her”, and goes a shade of green which reminded everyone of Zelena at that moment. 

Emma asks “what is it? did you find him?”

“ I er well ,hmm, no not him no, but I fear he wont be far now”. 

Regina walks to where Rumple is standing and takes a look she sees her, She touches Rumples arm , leans into his ear and whispers “remember dad , remember Belle”.

Henry hears her call Rumple dad. He said “I knew it!, I just knew it”. 

“What is it Henry ?” says a startled Regina not knowing Henry had heard her. 

“What do you know? or think you know Kid?” said Emma. 

Henry looks at Rumple and then Regina and says “how did I miss it before? you have the same eyes, the same nose after all, it stands to reason but eeeeeewwww.” Emma is trying to stifle a laugh at this.

Regina is like “what are you on about Henry?” He says “Why did you not just tell us Rumple was your father?” 

“What!!” Regina splutters “Rumple is not my dad. You are named after my dad”.

“OK” then Henry says “why did you not just tell us Rumple was your birth father? is that a better way to put it?” 

“Huh what?” Regina says touching her nose “you are mistaken”, She looks to Rumple who is looking to the ground and turning a shade of color no one could describe. Regina grabs Rumple by the throat and says “This is not true is it Imp??” he looks at her and says “you were never supposed to know”. 

Henry says “hang on you didn't know, then why did you call him dad?” 

Regina still has Rumple by the throat when Emma touches her arm and says “Hey we kinda need him, can you kill him after we get out of here please?. I'll even help you if you want me too, but right now, I know you have a lot to discuss but can it wait please?”

Regina lets him down and Robin this time notices the magic sparks that come from Emma touching Regina's arm. He looks at Charming and he sees the sadness in his eyes. “Damn it to hell” says Charming. “This is not the time for family reunions and killing each other we have a mission, can we get to it as I personally would like to get back to my son as soon as possible. Granny is a great babysitter but still we are his parents. The only reason we are here now is because this is important to our daughter and we missed so much already we have to help her get her happy ending whatever that may be”.

Regina dusts herself off and looks at Rumple and says “this discussion is tabled for now, but Imp we are far from done”. 

Henry still asks “but why did you call him dad?” Regina glares at him and he stops asking. 

Rumple takes him to one side and says “Henry can you keep a secret? You are going to be an uncle, Belle is pregnant”. Henry says a little too loudly for a secret “I am going to be an uncle. That's awesome granddad”.

Emma looks at Regina and asks “are you OK?

I'm fine Miss Swan” she says.

“Oh I see I'm Miss Swan again now”. 

Robin takes her arm and says “Regina its OK, I don't care who your birth parents are. You know Emma doesn't either, I mean come on she has Prince Charming and Snow White as parents”. 

Regina smiles and says “yes I see what you mean”.

Snow smiles at Rumple in the all knowing wow your gonna be a dad again as Charming slaps him on the back and says “Well I think I need to buy you a drink when we get out of here”. 

“Ugh So much for a secret Henry.. “said Rumple with a frown. “I cant do this now, I cant even think of this right now. I have to … “ and he looks into the distance ahead where a woman is sitting at a table outside a cafe that looks entirely like granny's. 

“What the hell?” says Emma,   
“Exactly” said Regina “welcome to hell”, 

“You got to be kidding me!” says Emma “hell is Storybrooke! Do we ever get to leave Storybrooke??? “

“Who is that woman?” asks Henry to his grandfather, “You cant stop looking at her, do you know her?” 

“Yes” he says, “that is your grandmother Milah. Your fathers mom. She left me for that Pirate we are here for”.

“Oh” said Henry as he suddenly had a thought. “Grandfather if she is here and Hook is here, wasn't she his true love? I'm sorry to ask you that but...”

“its OK” Rumple said, “yes she was his true love. I thought she was mine, but Belle is mine. I realize that now and yes you can have more than one true love. it is for sure but she was not mine”. He looks sad. Henry whispers to Rumple “but granddad if Hook is hers and she is his, will he leave now he found her again?, you know he will have found her by now.”

“I have no clue” Rumple says “I really don't, but honestly I don't think so. I think this is a waste of time now”.

“Granddad can I ask you another question?” “Of course Henry”. “Why is it when moms touch they spark have you seen what I mean?” 

“Oh you noticed that” he says looking at Milah and just without thinking says “its just a sign of true love that's all”. He puts his hand over his mouth when he realized what he just said to his grandson. “Of course, that doesn't mean a thing here... “ he could see the cogwheels turning in Henry;s brain now.

“Of course” he said “why have I been so blind?, Granddad how do we get them to see it ???”

*****************  
Henry now with this new knowledge thinks it is time to get his moms together, but Robin will be a problem. He doesn't want his mom to be sad, but he also wants her to have her true love too. He notices Snow looking at his moms arms as the sparks once again flare up as Regina stumbles and Emma catches her arm before she falls. Henry thinks now I need grandmas help. He slows down and walks with Snow and Charming. He pulls Snows arm and makes her hang back. Snow thinks he just needs to be reassured Regina loves him no matter what will happen. She was not expecting him to say what he did to her.

“Grandma have you really forgiven my Mom ?”

“Yes Henry” Snow says. “I have put that behind us now and it seems to be just in time too”. 

“Oh” Henry says “you noticed it too, so how do I get my moms to see they are in Love?”. 

“Huh what?” says Charming, Snow looks at Henry and just smiles. “Do you mind if they are together then Henry?” 

“No of course not. I want them both to be happy and they have true love grandpa Rumple just said it even though he was not meaning too. Mary Margaret …” Henry does not refer to his grandma as MM unless he is worried. “What is it Henry?” she says softly. 

“Gold said my Grandma is here, that's her sitting over there Milah”, 

“Oh” Snow gasps, she knows what this could mean now for Emma. “Do you think Hook has found her yet.” Charming looks ahead and says “I don't doubt that for one minute” and “Oh crap, I hope Emma doesn't see that”, 

Henry looks as he sees Hook come out of the cafe shirtless and grab Milah and kiss her passionately. “Well that answers that” Henry says.


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters this is just harmless fun. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it for you. So without haste here is chapter 3.

Chapter 3

Henry looks at Regina as he sees her notice Hooks kiss, Rumple just stares into space not wanting to acknowledge this development. Emma is wondering why everyone has just stopped ,where they are and finally looks ahead and sees... “What the Fuck?? Who is that ? How can he do this to me, to us, he hasn't even been here 48 hours yet?” 

Regina touches Emma's arm as the sparks fly again. “Emma are you OK?” She asks softly as she can. 

“No” said Emma looking crestfallen, “I came here to get him back, but does he even want to come back ?who is that bitch.? Sorry Henry”, she says as she sees Regina's look of horror at her chosen words. 

But Regina says “its OK Emma”. Emma then knows, she knows more than she is saying and so does Rumple by the look of the imp.

“OK will someone tell me who the hell this bitch is that has her claws in Hook?. Before I really lose it and .."

Snow looks to Regina who decides now is the time to say, “Emma she starts that is” … 

“Milah” says Rumple out of nowhere, “that is my wife Milah. I mean ex wife, well what is she Regina? we don't have divorce in the EF so is she still my wife?. OH god she cant be I am married to Belle now. I am going to be a father, I cant be married to her”. 

Snow reminds Rumple that she is dead, so he is married to Belle only now. He looked so relieved. 

“Milah”, Emma says into the air, “but she was”

… “yeah” Henry says “she is Hooks true love. Mom this might not turn out as you wanted it too now”. 

“I need to speak to him” Emma says, “He needs to make his choice. I am going to granny's”. With that she strides off into the distance, leaving everyone just standing there.

“Well I for one need a drink” said Rumple, “Shall we find the rabbit hole? and leave Emma a few moments of privacy, we can see her from there if she needs us”. Regina reminds him that Henry is underage, he laughs and said, “So is the mayor going to arrest him for being in hell, he doesn't have to drink Regina just be with us”. They walk to the rabbit hole which in this version of Storybrooke is opposite granny's. 

“OK” Regina says to Robin “your very quiet, what are you thinking?” 

“I err nothing” he says and then says “lets get a drink, I am sure it wont be like your cider but we need something right now. OK there is the bartender”. She had her back to them as she turns Regina's face goes white, and Robin says “Marian is it really you!”. She jumps over the counter and plants a kiss on Robins lips and then says “what are you doing here Robin?, where is Roland?”

“He is fine, he is safe, he is with friends being looked after. I didn't think I would ever see you again.” He takes a step back from her. She then notices Regina. “What is she doing here?” she asks Robin, “You brought your floozy into my bar...” 

“Hey” shouts Henry “that floozy is my mom., sorry mom”. He quickly adds “and she is no floozy either”. 

“Its OK Henry”, Regina says, then in her Evil Queen voice she turns to Marian and says “you had your chance Robin is mine now”.

*********  
“Hook!! “Emma screams, he turns sees Emma and lets Milah go. 

“Emma” he says shocked, what are you doing here? I told you to let me go”.

“I couldn't. I had to save you!” Emma replied.

“Always the savior” says the pirate, “Did you ever think I don't want to be saved?”. 

“Emma I am here now, this is my home, there is nothing to come back for”.

“What about me and Henry?” says Emma forcing back the tears. He will not see her cry no matter what. 

“Emma you turned me into the DO. You didn't give me a choice, you decided for me. I can never trust you again. You are not my true love and never have been, Milah always has been. Now I have found her again I will not leave her, you need to go back to your home and let me go. There will be a part of me that will always love you Emma Swan but you are not my true love, I can not deny you from finding yours, they are out there, right under your nose if only you would notice her”.

“I don't need to find anyone, you are mine Hook ,you always have been, haven't you?”. 

“I just said she is under your nose Swan. When will you listen to anyone but your own viewpoint?”. 

“Huh what?”.. It clicks with Emma then Hooks words. She thinks what the hell does he mean She???

********  
Meanwhile in the Rabbit Hole. Robin is trying hard to keep Regina and Marian from Killing each other, he chuckles at his thought, thinking can you kill someone who is already dead?. “Ugh Regina leave Marian be, she did nothing to you. Well not now anyways it wasn't her remember it was Zelena”.

Regina takes a step back and realizes just that. It wasn't her and she was the one who hurt Marian by keeping her from Robin, Oh what is he thinking? what is he feeling? she knows it cant be good by the distant look he has in his eye.

“Regina can we speak for a moment please privately?” asks Robin.

No this can not be a good sign thinks Regina, once again my happiness is being thwarted, of course by my own self what did I do this time she thinks, but she plasters her fake mayoral smile and says “of course Robin”.

Outside Robin kisses Regina on the lips. Then he takes a step back and says “Sorry about that”. “What ..why you never have to apologize for kissing me Robin, you should know that”. “No” he says after I speak you will see why I apologized to you.

“I had to see, I had to check”, 

“Oh” Regina says, she knows what he was checking, true loves kiss “huh...” her face drops and she looks at her feet unable to keep eye contact with Robin now.

“I am sorry yes I had to check. I said a while back in Storybrooke you were the one I was in love with. I wasn't lying, but kissing that Marian it just wasn't the same, but when she kissed me then I felt that spark, the I would follow you through hell and back to keep you close spark. I didn't have that with Zelena I thought it was because I was in love with you instead, It was because...” 

Regina interrupts with “no matter what Zelena did she cant replicate true loves kiss. Oh …”

“Regina I need you and Emma to do me a solid I think you say in your world now, can you get her to come talk to us please?. I will wait here with your parents while you get her. I think she is going to need saving soon it doesn't look like it is going well”.

Regina turns and walks away from Robin a single tear tries to escape her eyes, No she says to herself He will not see me cry. No one will ever see my tears again. 

“Emma I am sorry to interrupt, but soon as you and Hook are done can you join us over the road? Err Robin.. “she stops and cant finish the sentence without that tear escaping. Emma notices and touches her arm, sparks fly with their magic entwining. “What is is Regina?? whats wrong??”

“Miss Swan Regina states coldly just join us when you and the Pirate are done, if he is coming then join us soon”.

Hook looks at Regina and says “Madam Mayor I have told Swan I am here, I told her to let me go I am with my true love now and hers is under her nose if she will just look for her.”

“Well so your staying with her I take it”, Regina says looking at Milah. “You do know Rumple is here with us do you have anything to say to him wench.” Milah looks up then shocked, “Rumple is here.. why??? I do not love him..”

“My dear he did not come here for you. He came here so that Miss Swan could waste her time and ours trying to get this pirate to return with us.”

Emma looks so sad, Regina knows this feeling now. She takes Emma by the hand. The white and purple Sparks are hard to ignore now. “What is this?” Emma says “why is it every time we touch there are magic sparks around us?. Am I setting off your magic what is this???”

Milah laughs and says to Hook, “They don't know??”

“No” he says “they are too stubborn to even think about this now”.

“Oh my Queen” Milah says in a snide tone “those are the sparks of true love. Of course it would be wasted on you”.

Emma is like “What … No … We... Hook WTF ???”

“I told you your true love was under your nose if only you would look for her, didn't I?” said Hook.” I always knew it wasn't me, I saw the way Regina looks at you, I saw the way you stare at her all the time, sneaking glances when you think I am not looking. Well now you both know, so its up to you now. Do something about it”.

“But this can't be right” says Emma, “Regina is Robins true love”. 

“No he isn't” said Regina, “he I fear is leaving me now as soon as we get back to him, Marian is here. He... well lets just get this over with shall we Miss Swan”. With that she turns and walks back towards Robin.

While this was going on Robin had spoken to Snow and Charming. He asked them point blank “Do you see the sparks too???” 

“Yes” said Charming,

“do you know what it means?” 

Snow looks sad and said “yes we do”. 

Good says Robin “then you can help me explain this to her”, as he sees Regina walking towards him. “She is going to need you both now more than ever, so I hope you really have buried the hatchet and forgiven her for her past”.

Regina looks at robin and says “OK so your staying here with her aren't you?”

He says “how did you know?”

“Well the kiss might have given me some clue. But what about Roland? And …”

“well that's why I needed to speak to you and Emma. Oh here she is now”.

Emma arrived and stood next to Regina, She said before Robin had a chance to say a word. “Rumple, Milah would like to have a word with you, Hook has said he will give you some privacy and has gone to get some rum. Even here he needs his rum”.

“OK. Robin what is this about? after the day I have had I just need to get out of here.” Robin takes Emma's hand and places it into Regina's as the sparks fly they look at each other gulp and pull away from each other. He picks up Regina's hand again and tries again, keeping his hand there so they cant break free. He feels the magic around him and shudders. 

“OK I need both of you to do me a favor, I cant leave Marian again. But I cant bring my children here either, Will you both bring them up together as you do Henry please for me. I know you owe me nothing, but I don't want them to have a life like you did Emma. I trust Regina with my children. I trust you too. I have seen how you both care for Henry. Will you do this for me please?”

“Oh come on” said Henry “cant you two see the magic you have together by now, we can be a real family now”. 

“Oh Henry” says Regina not sure what he means but deep down thinking oh god not him too.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Snow asks Robin, knowing that Regina and Emma are at a loss for words right now. She looks to Regina who is looking sad but not as sad as Snow thought she would be, she is standing still looking distant with that straight mayor face she pulls when putting on her mask. Emma is just shocked. 

“What, huh, both of us bringing up your kids. Why not just Regina?” she finally blurts out. 

Robin takes Marians hand who has come outside to join them now and says “because even though I trust Regina, I know Marian can not and so I need someone to help Regina with them. I know you work well together you are a family and when you both realize it more besides”. 

What is it with everyone trying to stick Regina and me together thinks Emma. Of course she has to admit that Regina is her type of girl. Those luscious red lips those chocolate dreamy eyes, that figure, those perky breasts.. WTF thinks Emma why am I thinking of her perky breasts as she sneaks another look at the brunette.

“Rumple is taking his sweet time” said Charming suddenly “what gives?”

Rumple was listening to Milah. She had apologized to him for her part in their marriage breakup. She wasn't trying to blame him no more. She made it clear she was at fault too, his power hungry ways had sent her looking elsewhere when she met Hook, she wasn't even looking for another. She told rumple she will always love him he gave her the best gift of all Bae. “How is he doing she asked?” Rumples face fell he didn't want to tell her that he had died, but what if, just what if, he was here. They were being honest with each other finally he couldn't not tell her.

Finally he opens his mouth and says “Neal. Bae is a father, see that blonde woman over there that was his love, and that teenager is your grandson. Henry. But Neal is gone he gave his life for his child and Emma to be safe, we did make up for lost time when we found each other again, he forgave me and we were beginning to get back our relationship. Cora ruined that as she has anything else in my life. She wont get a chance with this one...” he suddenly stops talking.

“What” says Milah. Rumple takes a deep breath and says “I am married again to a wonderful woman her name is Belle and before we left she told me I am going to be a father, I am damned if I will make the same mistakes again, this time it will be different. Omg, Milah I just realized something you were my soul mate but you were never my true love. Belle is my true love, you have yours and Captain Guyliner get over here, I know you are close and listening I want to speak to you”.

Hook comes out of the shadow where he was hiding, “what do you want now crocodile?” 

“I want your guarantee that you will take care of Milah” he says, as he takes Milahs hand and hands it to Hook. “I am gladly giving you my wife for eternity if that is what you really want. I just want to know that you will keep her safe, you may be dead but its still unsafe down here especially if others find out she is the DO's wife or was … Hook ???” 

“Rumple” he says in a soft voice the first time he ever called him by his name. “I promise you I will never let anything happen to her. She is my life, well my afterlife” he laughs at his own joke.

“This is not the time for puns dearie” says Rumple. “So by me handing you her hand, you do realize what this means yes?”

“No” says Hook. Not being from the EF he has no idea of the customs of their land. 

“Rumple are you sure?” Milah asks surprised? “Hook do you take her hand willingly?” Rumple asks again. “If so seal it with a kiss now for all of eternity.”

Hook kisses Milah gently and holds her hands, “you are mine he says for all eternity?” Yes Rumple says “you just married her so keep her safe and I will bid you adieu Mrs Jones”.

Emma seeing this going on in the distance is like “we need to go, can we leave now?”

Henry asks Regina and Emma for one thing. “I know we need to go, but I may never have this chance again, please can I meet my grandmother?” 

Snow gasps, Henry says “grandma you will always be my grandma, but I can see and speak to you anytime, but Grandma Milah. I will never get to meet or speak to after this day. I just want to see if my Dad took after her that is all.. Please I will never ask anything of you both again”.

Regina looks at Emma and says “I suppose 5 more minutes will not hurt”.

Emma says “I can't go back over there.”

Henry is already half way over there before either of his moms can move. “He will be OK Rumple may be an imp but he wont hurt his grandson” said Charming. “Dad” says Emma “what am I going to do without him?”

“OMG this can not be happening”, says Regina as she sees Madame Cora walking towards her. “I cant deal with this, not today. not as well.” She grabs Emma's arm. Who looks up and says “dad this can wait,” and protectively stands in front of her Regina. Her Regina WTH am I thinking she thinks. She isn't mine she never will be, she cant be, she doesn't even like me.

Cora is in front of Emma now, she looks at her daughter Regina. Regina has a scowl on her face and her eyes are ablaze, all she can think is why you? I cant … OMG what is my Emma doing now?... huh My Emma, where did that thought come from?, this nonsense they are all spouting must be affecting my thinking now too. 

“What do you want Mother?” Regina asks in her most evil snide tone she can muster right now.

“ I .. I .. I “ 

Spit it out Emma says. “We haven't got all day ya know!.” 

“I am not talking to you Sheriff” said Cora “you are not even worthy of my time”. 

“WTF you can not talk to her that way” Regina says as she touches Emma to move her out of the way, Cora notices the magic sparks and smirks, “Of course it would be, it couldn't not be now could it”. 

Regina is shoving Emma out of the way now, “Mother what do you want? I will ask you one more time and then I am leaving. You can rot here for all eternity.” 

Cora says so softly that you would not think this is the same woman “Regina my child”

“I was never your child” Regina is angry now, “I was never good enough for you, you took Daniel from me you took my happy ending, you made me what I am today”. 

“Was” said Emma trying not to listen to their conversation but knowing she may have to step in anytime she had too, like it or not. 

“Regina you were always good enough, you know that I love you and always have don't you? I could never show it to you, I removed my heart so I could feel nothing I was in love with someone and married to another. I took my heart to protect myself, it never was about you my daughter, and to double make sure that I never could I took a potion to numb all my residual feelings. I thought it was best for you that way”.

“I was wrong. oh so wrong Regina. I hope some day you can find it in your heart to forgive me for the way I treated you, and your sister Zelena”. Cora is crying trying to hold out her arms for her daughter to finally give her the hug Regina had craved for years. 

“Regina I thought I was doing the best for you, I am sorry for what I took from you. I was thinking well quite honestly I wasn't thinking I was forcing you to do what I wanted so that you had a better life than I did. I found out after, well we wont name him had died .Just what he did to you. Suffice it to say he has been dealt with down here severely. I am so sorry for what he put you through my child. You can never forgive me for that I know, but just know he has his punishment for all of eternity here now. I saw to that when I got here.” 

Snow gasped “my dad is here”, “yes of course he is here” snapped Cora “where else do you think the dead go? well she is the imbecile your thought she was. I can understand your curse now Regina”.

Regina is standing shocked at what her mom has told her so far, she snaps out of it when Snow is mentioned. “Leave her out of this, she was just a child it is not her fault. None of what happened is her fault when it comes to her father. Let her have some good memories mother, please she does not need to know all of this, what good will it do.” 

Snow now has come over to hear more. “What did my father do to you Regina? I am guessing it cant be good, but I need you to tell me, what did Cora mean what he did to you. Regina???” 

Emma grabs her moms arm and says “drop it Snow”. Emma has not called her Snow unless it is something very bad, she knows to drop it for now. Before she can though Cora is crying so hard and takes a step to Regina. 

“I am so sorry I did not want you to have the life I had, I thought marrying you off to the king was the best thing for you, if I had known he would abuse you so badly for years until you could handle no more I well.. I don't know if I would have changed it honestly. I couldn't feel then, now I want to rip him and myself to shreds for the years of torture and rape you had to endure, and also the abuse I put you through".

Snow gasps... “What! he did what to you??? Regina is this true?” Regina is looking at her mother trying not to let those tears show through her mask which is becoming harder to conceal. She cant answer but Emma knows its true from the time she went back in time and saw all of this when a transportation spell went wrong a while back. Emma growls at her mom Drop it now Snow. “Yes it is true I know it is true, she doesn't have to say a thing”. 

Regina hears this and thinks how can she know, but enough another time for that. “Mother what are you trying to do to me? Why now?” 

“Regina my child this is my only time I can do this. I asked Hades for permission to speak to you, I am his prized possession right now. It took a lot of bargaining for him to let me come to you now. I knew I had to do this while I could. I just hope that one day you will forgive me for everything. I have to go back to him now”. 

“No” Regina says “stay, I have questions and only you can answer them?” 

“Do you need some privacy?” asks Snow. 

“I want Emma to stay” said Regina flatly “but yes can you and Charming give me a few minutes please.” They decide to walk over and see how Henry is going with his grandma Milah.

Emma grabs Regina's hand, “I am right here”, she says “I am not leaving, your not alone in this”. Regina feels a warmth she had been denying when the blonde said this to her. 

“Mother I need to know one thing, why did you never tell me Rumple was my father?”

“Oh you know ? How do you know that? he swore he would never tell you what he did to me?”

“What do you mean by that?” Emma asks?

“I am talking to my daughter not you Sheriff” Cora replies. 

“No, you will answer her questions like mine mother. I trust her or I would not have let her remain here for this”.

“OK what the king did to you, Rumple did to me in his darkest days as a new dark one and when the two magics mixed together you were conceived”.

“What he raped you” said Emma blood boiling, the grip on Emma's arm tightens as Regina realizes the implications of this.

“Is this why you hated me mother I reminded you of the imp ?” She was cold and matter of fact as she asked this to her mom.

“No my child, no matter what was done to me I could not hate you, you were innocent in this, just as your children were too”.

“What” says Emma head snapping around to Regina. “Another time miss swan” said Regina sadly. 

“So is that why you gave me to the imp as his apprentice?”

“I wanted you to have the perfect life Regina” said Cora sadly. “I wanted you to be trained in the arts as you should be from the best. I knew I could not do so, he was way more powerful than I. Your magic was born light it was our influence that turned it dark and even then it was not fully dark. Purple is not a dark color, black is. Purple is a mix of light and dark. You never were truly the Evil Queen as much as we made you into her. I am so glad you found your way out of that life and now even after the curse broke you found your true love. Its obvious you two belong together. But Emma you hurt her I will find a way to come back from here and kick your ass to hell myself. My child has been hurt enough are we clear?”

“As crystal” is all Emma could reply.


	4. 4

Chapter 4

Regina cant contain herself anymore and just crumples onto the ground sobbing with all the emotions of the past and her mother giving her what has always craved just a little too late. But it happened. Emma kneels down beside her takes her hand and rubs her back and says “Hey its OK Madam Mayor. Regina, its OK now. We can handle this, I can help you better than you realize”.

Cora takes one more step forward and just engulfs her child into a warm embrace as she kneels beside her sobbing child. “Oh Regina, I am sorry, so sorry, come here my darling child. I did not ever want you to find out about your birth father. I wanted you to always have Henry the man who knew you were not his, but yet loved you more than I could ever have envisioned”. 

“He was my daddy, the imp is nothing to me” she spits out. “Mother I am sorry we don't have more time and it will take more time but I think I can learn to forgive you. I will try anyways”.

With that Cora stands up looks at Emma and says “remember what I said, look after her don't hurt her or else” and walks off back into the mist.

“Wow that was something” Emma says as she just embraces Regina in a hard hug, “Ssshhh its OK Regina. I got you, nothing will hurt you ever again I swear”, Regina just snuggles into her neck for a moment before she thinks what am I doing, straightens up and stands and strides towards Henry leaving Emma on her knees. Wow what did I do now Emma asks herself?

*******  
Henry has walked up to his grandfather while all that was going on with his mom, not even noticing Cora had got there. He was intent of speaking to his grandmother. He said “Gold” as he wasn't sure if she knew who he was yet, 

“Henry” Rumple says startled, “why are you here?.”.

“well I wanted to er...” well he kicks the ground looking down and slowly looks at Milah and then at Rumple again. 

“Oh Henry” Rumple says “yes. Oh Milah introduction time, this is your grandson Henry. Henry this is your grandmother your fathers mom”. “I know who she is” Henry said “I just wanted to meet her”. He looks at Milah and asks “is that OK ?” 

“Oh my boy, of course it is ok”, Milah responds and reaches out for Henry,” may I touch you? I cant believe your here. Oh you look just like your father when he was this age”. 

“I thought you had died before my dad was even 9” said Henry. “Well yes, I had but to be honest I made a deal with Hades so that once a year I could look in on Rumple and Bae, but when Bae disappeared I didn't need to look at Rumple no more. I tried to find Bae. I saw him once on his 14th birthday in some strange land and after that it was too painful to see again. I'm sorry you lost him too”.

“Its OK” Henry said “he died a hero. Well a Hero to me anyways”.

Regina had arrived by Rumple then but stood looking like she could kill him on the spot where he stood. He glanced up at her and saw her look and gulped. “Well if Henry is done here I think it is time to go. I really would like to get back to Belle. I don't like leaving her alone this long”. 

Henry looked at his mom and then took a step towards Milah and hugged her tightly and said” it was nice to meet you grandma. I am sorry it took so long and that we do not have longer”. Milah looked at Regina and said “he is a joy his mother must be so proud of him”. 

Regina says “I am very proud of my son”.

” Huh I thought she was his mother” pointing to Emma who is now walking towards them all too. 

“Oh” Henry said “yes she is my mom too” , Emma he points at her “gave birth to me, but well long story short she had me in prison as dad dumped her I was given up for adoption and mom adopted me”.

“The Evil Queen is your mom”.

Henry laughs and said “well lets see … your my grandmother , he is my grandfather 2x oh yeah I just found out he is my moms dad too. Emma is Snow White and Charming's kid, so I'm a real prince too. She is the savior who broke moms curse. They don't want to know it yet, but they both love each other and have true love too. I am OK with this as I have my family then whole again”. 

“Wow so much has happened” Milah says. “Yeah we came here to get Hook back for my Ma, but he wants to be here with you. Mom lost Robin to his wife who was here, so we all going back empty handed”.

“Oh” Milah says as Emma arrived at the group. “I am sorry, I didn't mean for you to lose your love too”. “Well he chose you” Emma said coldly to her. “I will get over it just make sure he stays out of trouble he does have a knack of having trouble follow him wherever he goes”.

“OK we need to go” Regina says she cant stand to be here no more. She needs a drink maybe a bar full of booze to drown out her day and time to think. “Is everyone ready?” Rumple asks. They say goodbye to Milah and Hook and walk away into the mist. Rumple calls the boat again and off they go back to Storybrooke.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was actually written before the Underworld season began. I am going away from the canon and adding my own twist to things. The underworld may have seem rushed but we have not finished with the underworld yet just for a while.

Rated E Some SQ semi action..

Chapter 5

Once back home Snow and Charming go to Granny's to see baby Neal. Rumple says bye and vanishes in a puff of smoke to find Belle. Leaving Emma and Henry with Regina. Emma walks back towards the mansion with them, she wants to make sure everyone is safe before she goes to her apartment. Henry rushes into the mansion and up to his room. 

“Regina”, Emma asks as she touches her arm “are you OK? You know if you ever want to talk I am right here for you”. 

“What can you know about anything I am feeling right now?” Regina asks her more into the air than at Emma. 

Emma responds with “Oh I don't know maybe living a life being unloved unwanted, abused raped by foster parents, having a child losing a child... do I need to go on?”.

Regina can see Emma is trying to be there for her, she needs her space but she also does not want to be alone right now either. “Would you like to come in and have a glass of cider Miss Swan?” she asks her “Got anything stronger?” Emma asks. “That can be arranged” Regina replies.

Inside the mansion they enter her study. Regina opens the door and calls up to Henry “are you hungry?”. “Starving” he says so Regina says “come down in 5 minutes there will be some food waiting for you”. She closes her eyes and a huge pepperoni sausage pizza appears on the kitchen counter. She cuts it into slices and takes a couple of pieces into the study for Emma.

“Whoa pizza I would ask who died but after today that isn't a good saying at all is it?” 

“No it is not” Regina says handing her the plate. “Is this OK? I can whip something else up if you prefer”.

Henry comes down grabs his pizza and a drink and calls out to Regina.. “Mom can I eat in my room please?”

“Of course Henry, just be careful of crumbs. I don't need rodents in here. Getting the pied piper to come is really difficult”.

Regina takes a place right next to Emma on the couch and then thinking about it just poofs 2 glasses of whiskey into their hands. “I'm sorry, I just didn't want to have to get up and hunt for it right now”. 

“Its OK Regina”, Emma says “I get it its been a very emotionally exhausting day for everyone”.

“Are you OK?” they both ask each other at the same time. “No but I will be” said Regina, “no but its not as bad as I thought it would” be said Emma. “Want to talk about it?” they both say again at the same time, “it might help”. Emma laughs.. “well we both are not OK, both asking if the other needs to talk. I.. well.. maybe, but you have enough on your plate right now Regina, to listen to me”. “No” Regina says “I want to help you, well maybe we can both help each other now”.

Emma takes a huge sip of her whiskey and splutters. “Whoa that's strong stuff”, takes another gulp and then looks at Regina and says “OK, how are you doing? whats worse losing robin or your moms conversation?”

“Huh well” starts Regina who decides to take a sip of her whiskey too maybe to prolong answering what is really bothering her. “Actually both are troublesome but that's not my main worry right now. You are Miss Swan”.

“Its Emma” she says “after all we went through today, can you just call me Emma please?”. The blonde is trying so hard not to cry right now. 

“Emma”, Regina says softly and touches her grasping her hand in hers. “What is wrong? Talk to me what are you thinking?”. 

Emma tries to pull away from her grasp but Regina has now got her other hand around the blondes back and is pulling her towards her into a hug. Emma is trying so hard to get away from her, she cant she looks at Regina and says “Please Regina don't, I cant, I cant..” “Shhhh its OK Emma, its OK, now nothing is going to hurt you not here, your safe with me”.

Emma has tensed up so she does not cry into Regina's embrace. Regina sensing this holds her even harder and pulls her to her more. “Hey its going to be OK, talk to me, what is going on in that pretty little head of yours..?” Regina thinks oh god did I just say she had a pretty head out loud, maybe she wont have heard that.

Emma is distraught and starts to panic.. “I cant breathe” she gasps..

“OK” Regina says “Is this a panic attack? do you have them often?”, all Emma can do is nod at her. “OK what calms you down..?” 

“No...th..ing” she pants out. 

“OK I have an idea to calm you down will you trust me?”. Emma nods still panting.  
Regina moves one hand to Emma's back and puts her hand under her tank top, Emma gasps but all Regina does is start to move her fingers, she unclasps Emma's bra and nothing more then gently moves her fingers in a clockwise motion. With her other hand she grabs Emma's hand and cups it under her breast where her heart is. Emma's eyes widen and sparkle. The magic that is flowing between them both now is breathtaking. Regina says “just concentrate on my fingers and breathe every time my finger gets to 12 take a breath when it gets to 6 breathe out,” 

After a minute of this Emma has calmed down enough to ask “I get the breathing, but why touch my breast are you copping a feel Madam Mayor?”

Regina smirks, blushes and replies “My dear Emm ma if I was as you so elegantly put it copping a feel your hand would not be there. It was to give you something to center on that was all and it worked didn't it.?” 

“Wow” she said “yes it did, that is the first time I have not ended up in a ball on the floor sobbing and wailing till it passes”.

“Wow really, it gets that bad?” Regina gently asked, you could see the guilt in her eyes thinking she did this to her, her stupid curse. “May I ask what brought that on?, you don't need to tell me but it might help so it doesn't happen again dear”.

“I was .. well I was thinking. Can you give me a minute I need to use the facilities”. 

“OK you do that” Regina said “and I will check on Henry and refresh our drinks OK. I don't think either of us want to be alone with out thoughts right now do we?”

Emma gulps and says “you know me so well Regina”.

Regina walks up the stairs and knocks on Henry's door, no answer she gently opens the door to see him sprawled out on his bed out for the count. She moves his plate of pizza and covers him up, kisses his forehead “good night my sweet prince”, and turns the light off, he mumbles “night mom”.. and was back out she knows he will sleep like a rock all night now. So she turns decides to give Emma a couple more minutes and changes into her blue silk pajamas and brings down the spare red pair for Emma to change into if she wanted too.

She then goes back to the study and makes 2 new glasses this time of Apple cider her good stuff. And goes back to Emma who is now back on the sofa in the study with her head in her hands hunched over. Regina puts the drinks on the desk and walks over to Emma she lifts her head and sees the tears, she wipes one and Emma shrinks back, “Its OK Emma its just me I am not going to hurt you ever. I promise you”.

“No you will just leave me like everyone always does when they find out I am not the strong savior they all expect me to be”. 

“Hey now Miss Swan, your stealing my lines” Regina said softly.

“Emma I am not leaving, for one this is my house, and two we share a son, you allowed me into his life after all I did to you and your family, how can I just up and leave.”

“That's not what I meant” sputtered Emma through gritted teeth.

“OK then tell me what you meant” Regina asks softly. She looks into Emma's jade green eyes which are sparking and changing to a deep green shade. Regina thinks wow her eyes are mesmerizing and those lips I could just... 

“Oh fuck it” says Regina and leans forward and gently kisses Emma on her lips. Just a small sweet peck but there was no mistaking it for what it was. Emma gasps moves her head back and looks at Regina her eyes, oh those chocolate eyes, she likes her what.. how can she like her she is a mess, how can the Evil Queen, no not the evil queen, how can the mayor like her like that. All she says is “I.. What ..”

“I'm sorry” said Regina “I, well I am not sure what I was thinking at the moment. I know what everyone thinks about us and what we will be but I couldn't see it, I had to kiss you to prove a point to me that I am not attracted to you”. 

“No of course you couldn't be” said Emma sadly “why should you be, no one ever is unless they evil or don't know me”.

“No Emma don't,”

“I should go” said Emma, she gets up and Regina pulls her back down on the sofa again. 

“Emma wait please can we talk about this?, I don't want you to go yet. Oh god I am usually so good with words but I lose every train of thought I have when I look into your eyes. What I was saying was I needed to see there was no attraction, but Emma I am about to ruin our friendship here with the truth but just remember that we both love Henry. Emma I kissed you and it felt right, now all I am doing is sitting here looking at your lips wondering how I can taste them again. I know we both need time to get over the loss of Guyliner and Robin” she said “but maybe we can help each other with that”.

“Regina what do you want from me?” Emma says suddenly. “You are not someone I can just screw around with we have a son”. 

“Oh Emma I don't want to screw around with you, now I would like for you to be in my bed someday and maybe fuck your brains out but never screw you around … oh god I said that last part out loud didn't I” Regina says as she saw the smirk on Emma's lips and shock stare. 

“I am making a mess of this, it has to be the booze and nerves. I get very well that I should be able to hold my liquor better than this and usually I can”. 

Emma says “can we start over?.”

“I don't want to go back to hating you Emma”, says Regina “I cant do that again. It never was hate anyways if I am honest it was a desire, you stood up to me, you fought with me after 28 years of yes madam mayor of course anything you say madam mayor it was nice to have someone to banter with. Not to mention your drop dead gorgeous but I couldn't even think of that I wanted you gone out of Henry's life at the start. I knew who you were I knew what you would do, it scared me but also aroused me no end to know what could happen”. 

“You do know when Henry was a week old I asked Gold to get his details it took me 24 hours after that to know who he really was, and that he would be my destroyer, but I was smitten with him. He was the only one I could ever let close to me to hurt me I knew he was going to hurt me even then”. 

“Why did you keep him if you knew who he was and what he would do? That makes no sense.” 

“Oh it does if you love him as I do. It took me less than 12 hours to concoct a potion and make me forget what I had learnt. That way I could love him as I knew I did without the fear of when he would destroy me”.

“Wow our kid had you even then huh”.

“Yes he did” Regina said “and you have me too, we are friends I don't know if you feel anything more for me or I for you right now, I am too broken to even think of the future, but having that elephant in the room I could not ignore it and that was why I kissed you now. I apologize it was not the right time for either of us”.

“I wouldn't say that” Emma suddenly said, “in fact it took my mind of Hook for that moment. Maybe we can work on this and help each other with our grief and see where this goes”. 

“Emma does that mean you feel some attraction to me too? Yes I said too I told you how I feel”. 

“Ok, ok,” Emma said “ugh, I have always been interested in women, Hook was boredom and it never got too far, his kisses were like drinking rum, but I wanted it to work for Henry, and my parents were so into me marrying him and having true love, how could I tell them I wasn't truly in love with him as I should have been, as there was always someone else I was interested in.. He knew it too, he saw the way I watched you walk into a room and how I watched you saunter away. We even joked about your figure, admiring your breasts and ass was a drunken pastime of ours”. 

Regina said “I have no right to ask this, but if you have always liked women.. Henry his dad??” Emma's face fell n a glare of hate showed on it. Regina saw this and said “oh maybe this is not the time for me to ask you about this. I have always wondered. Everyone always said he was your true love”. 

Emma grabbed the edge of the sofa cushion in a vice grip, Regina grabbed her hand and stroked it with a gentle “just breathe Emma, whatever it is nothing is going to harm you right now”. Emma stifled a sob as she gasped for air. Emma threw herself onto Regina and kissed her hard. Knocking Regina flat on her back on the sofa. Emma was laying on her kissing her hard. Regina responded to her kiss, she knew Emma was using this to not think but oh god did it feel right. The magic was bright if anyone was walking past the Mayors house now they would think there was a light show in her living room.

“Emma” .. Kiss.. “Emma” .. Kiss.. “hmmm” and a little moan comes from Emma. Regina is aroused and thinks if I get this response with a kiss hmm I might have to soundproof my bedroom soon. OMG what am I thinking. “Emma stop”. She pushes Emma up from her. “Emma we can't, not just now. I think we need to talk more before we let any of this happen there is no going back once it does dear”.

“Emma I am not rejecting you, God do you know how much I want you to kiss me and more right now, but we have to be careful. We have Henry to think about. Even though it seems he is OK with this and is frustrated at us for taking too long. But Emma there is so much we don't know about each other, likes dislikes, we can discuss more, but I don't want to screw up this friendship I am scared Emma, yes, you have the Evil Queen right where you want her. You have the power to destroy me now too”,

“Gina hmm I like the sound of that, Gina I am not going to destroy you, I don't want to mess this up either. I am scared too but right now your cider has me thinking of all the things I want and need to do to you this instant. It scares me too. I also know I am avoiding right now but booze doesn't do it for me”. 

“Emma I am not going to be a one night stand to you, you know that don't you. I hope our friendship means more to you than that”. 

“OMG I didn't mean it like that” Emma says, “but hmm oh god I just cant ..” and she crumples into Regina and sobs. Regina just lays there with Emma on her and holds her till the sobs subside while she rubs Emma's back as she had before. 

After 5 minutes Emma stops crying and just looks at Regina with a subdued expression “I am sorry this is not how this evening was supposed to go was it. How can you even stand to look at me still, I'm a mess”.

“Yes you are a mess Emma, but you have your reasons and when you want to share I am right here. I am sorry I upset you asking about Neal”. 

“Don't mention his name” Emma shouts, Regina waves her hand silently behind Emma and soundproof the study, this could be a noisy emotional night she thinks. 

“I'm sorry. I am not sure what is happening here, but you are safe. I am here. I will not hurt you or let anyone hurt you”. 

“You cant promise that to me Gina” Emma says sadly.

“Oh but I can, do you remember who I am and was?” said Regina. Emma sniffs and says “I know who you were, but you don't know what I was or what I've done”.

“Hmm I know a lot more than you think dear, did you think I wouldn't check you out, when you first got here claiming to be Henry's birth mom. In more ways then one” she added with a wink. 

“Oh” Emma says “so you saw my records”. “Your criminal one yes”. 

“No the other one..” 

“what other one Emma?” “My hospital ones” Emma states looking at the door.

“Your hospital records, no just your prison ones and when you had Henry in jail. Why would I need your hospital records dear?”

“No matter”and she sighs. 

Regina takes her hand and with the other one cups her hand to her cheek “look at me Emma, no really look at me. OK talk to me what is this about?. Do I need to magic your records over here now so you can talk to me? Is there something you need me to know but just cant tell me?”

“Yes” Emma says.

“OK we both have magic, will you trust me not to harm you ? I can do something where I will know and you wont have to say a word to me, is that easier.?” “Yes” Emma gulps.

“OK relax”, Regina takes her hand from Emma's cheek and pulls her close and kisses her gently and then the burst of magic from her fingers she holds one hand on Emma's back and the other one at the back of her head but on her skull, she moves her fingers til she finds the right spot and presses. It is a magic form of Vulcan mind meld. Suddenly Regina is in the past. Inside Emma's memories.


	6. 6

Chapter 6

As the mist clears Regina sees a young, a very young Emma, she is maybe 3 or 4 years old, she is being moved into a foster home. Regina's hairs bristle at the back of her neck when she sees the foster dad. Within moments she sees why as the time has changed to later that night. Emma hasn't even been in the house 12 hours yet before that man was in her room and making her touch him. Regina if could have been seen would have incinerated this man and crushed his heart for what he was doing to young Emma. Soon after Emma is removed from this home when they are having their own child.

Then time flies by now. Emma is a teenager in another home, oh this is Ingrid the Snow Queen she remembers her now. Surely this must be a happy memory with her. No she was verbally abusive drunk all the time telling Emma she will never amount to her destiny without her help. Emma is scared of her, especially when she tries to kiss Emma. Emma responds better to her though, she relaxes into the kiss with Ingrid. She follows her into Ingrid's bedroom and she sees them kissing on a bed.. Regina sees how Ingrid touches Emma and pleasures her. Regina hears her tell Emma how she has a purpose in life, her destiny and she can help her achieve her destiny, then Emma is ordered to touch Ingrid. Regina thinks no wonder Ingrid removed her memories. She understands Inrid's apology to Emma now and what it actually was about. Suddenly she is thrown forward in time from this to a young 18 year old Emma who is now living in an apartment, she saw how the bug she loves so much was stolen and how she met Neal. She saw him invite her to dinner and then Oh God, stop drinking Emma come on your so drunk you don't know your own name.. Regina can't do a thing but watch as the ugly turn of events takes place how Neal takes her back to her apartment both drunk but Emma beyond capacity to know a thing. She sees Neal lay her on the couch and then strip her and then brutally rape her. She is thrown forward another month maybe to see Emma with a pregnancy test positive.. Oh god she thinks to herself of course it makes sense now. She sees Emma is in jail, next she sees Henry's birth she needs to remember to say thank you for that memory as painful as it is for both of them. Henry is born, he cries Emma is asked if she wants to hold him, she takes one look and turns and says no, nurse takes Henry away but Regina moves to watch Emma who is sobbing now. Wow she really loved him she thinks.

Regina is thinking how much more can one person endure when she sees a few more torturous memories, and then she is thrown out of Emma's mind. Then the memories are over and she is back kissing Miss Swan still, she slowly removes her hand from Emma's skull and deepens her kiss. She pulls up for air and notices Emma is crying. She stops the kiss from deepening and she just holds Emma tight. “Its OK, its OK. I told you no one is going to hurt you again I meant that. You have been hurt enough, I get that”.

“No that's not why I am crying” Emma says flatly. 

“What is it then?” Regina asks her. 

“I don't know how, but I saw your life, your childhood. The things your mom did to you,” she gulps and panics... “I I I … air need air...”

Regina knows she has got to calm her down, her magic will be out of control soon with this much emotion, she pulls her to her and places Emma's hand under her own shirt onto her hardened breast. They both gasp at the touch and she calms Emma down with the clock motion on her back again.

Regina wants to run, no one should see her past, no one needs to know all of her stuff, why did this happen? she is thinking and screaming internally as she is calming Emma down, herself a mess by now. Emma sees this and moves so that they are both lying side by side on the sofa now. She grabs Regina's free hand and places it on her breast, two can play this game she thinks. 

Both women calm down enough to realize where their hands are and Emma laughs and says “well this would be awkward if Henry needs a drink now wouldn't it?”.

Regina stated again “no, he is out for the night, he is a heavy sleeper, I doubt he got that from you or me though”. Emma starts to massage and play with Regina's breast while she is thinking. Regina gasps and says “Emma you are in dangerous territory now dear”.

“Huh, what? Why?” Emma reacts by pinching her Gina's nip. Regina growls and Emma looks at her and then her hand and was like “oh god, I'm sorry, I well. I wasn't thinking, I was reacting”. Regina states very clearly how it would be simple to get carried away now but if this was going to happen least Emma can do is invite her for a meal and a movie before hand.

“You mean a date” Emma gulps... “you would be open to a date with me?”. “Emma, if I wasn't your hand would not have been arousing me to need a cold very cold shower right now dear”.

Emma removes her hand slowly then, “yeah your right, we got to do this properly”. Emma leans in and kisses Gina on the lips and with her tongue seeks permission to enter. Regina opens her mouth and they kiss and discover each others tongues. Regina still has her hand on Emma's breast and she starts to move it and caress it Emma whimpers. The heat travels to her core. She knows stop now or... “ugh I don't want to stop” Emma and Regina say at the same time. “If we don't soon” Regina smirks and says in her sultry growl “I wont be responsible for my actions”.

“Gina would it be bad to just give in for one night that we both need and want, its not like we are strangers”, Emma asks batting her lashes at Regina who is putty in her hands.

“We can talk more all night if you want but.. I.. don't make me beg Gina please... I don't want to be alone tonight, I want to be in your arms”.

“OK Emma, we will take this somewhere more comfortable, but no promises as to how this is going to go”. With a flick of her wrist she had poofed them up to her bedroom with 2 refilled glasses of cider. 

Emma takes a look at the king size bed and smirks.

“Oh no you don't” Regina says “you are not getting in with me till you have taken a shower”. 

“Awe you spoilsport.. Hmm wanna be economical and save water and shower with me?” she asks with a gleam in her eye. 

“I don't think that's a good idea” Regina said “but hurry up, because if I am asleep when you get out then your out of luck anyways”.

“OK, OK, no telling me twice” she says and stands there in front of Regina and flips her wrist and there she stood naked as the day she was born in front of Regina whose eyes have gone from chocolate to black with desire.

“Oh god Emma go shower please before....” 

“OK, OK, I'm going”, she turns and Regina sees the scars all over her back. She gasps a little too loud and Emma becomes self conscious. “I.. I..” and she walks into the shower. Regina thinks how am I ever to behave tonight with her... Oh god what was that noise. She quickly soundproofs the room and bathroom with her magic and hears Emma scream. She runs into the bathroom.

“Emma, Emma whats wrong dear? ..” no reply Emma is in a ball in the shower.. “Miss Swan!” Regina uses her Mayor voice to snap her out of her out of it. Emma looks up gasping for air. Regina flicks her wrist and she is as naked as Emma now and steps into the shower. “Whoa Emma what happened?”.

“You ,,, you... saw my..”

“oh” Regina says “yes I saw your cute sexy ass sheriff and made me gasp as my thoughts were well very impure but maybe one day you will find out what my thoughts were. You are making resisting you so hard right now Miss Swan, and its been so long since...”

“you never with robin???” Emma sounds shocked now, “I thought...”

“Oh god no! once we tried, I was nervous as Henry was here. Roland was in spare room and well he was about pleasing him not me and well 45 seconds he was done I wasn't even out the gate. Why am I telling you this Emma? its no concern of yours. So we never .. well always something going on which now I'm glad about, and all he went on about was wanting to have a daughter with me. Anyways is your shower done?, I think so then lets dry off and get into bed and chat and I'll even hold you till you fall asleep if you like”.

“Your be holding me for a long time then” Emma says “I don't sleep well”. “Neither do I dear” Regina said sadly “so that gives us plenty of time to talk. I have some questions about what I saw and I am sure you have some for me too”.

“How about you ask one I'll ask one, that way its not just one person talking all the time. Emma is that OK? OK so lets get comfortable”. “Hmm what side do you sleep on Regina?”, “well I like to be on the side the bathroom door is, so on the left”. Emma settles down on the right. She sits up leaning against the headboard and knees scrunched up with her arms protectively around them.

“Hey I'm not going to hurt you Emma, your safe, relax get into bed with me, it would make it easier to hold you”. 

“OK would you like to start ask me a question?”. 

Emma gulps and asks “how come I was able to see your memories I thought you were seeing mine?”. “Well I honestly don't know, but I have an idea but its too soon to say”.

“Oh you mean true loves kiss don't you, as we were kissing when we saw each others memories”.

“Yes I believe that is the case Emma, I can honestly say I was not expecting you to see my past, yet your still here and in my bed. How were you not scared by seeing the things I had done? I don't even know what you saw”.

“OK Emma, I saw you as maybe 3 years old, your first foster home and what he did to you not even 12 hours of being there, how long were you there for?”. “5 years” she said flatly “til they had their own child. They said I was too much to handle with a new baby too”. “He raped you til you were 8 “ Regina gasps “why wasn't he stopped?”.

“You don't tattle on parents, you get taken away and bad things happen to you”, “what could be worse Emma?? than that..” 

“oh I don't know maybe what your mom did to you, she was your mom ffs, how could she do that to you a sweet innocent child?”.

“Emma my mother did so much to me I don't know what you mean or refer too” she said sadly. 

“You were tortured and used for a better word as a sex toy. Why would she do that to you? I mean I get it from what she said in the underworld but she was your mother for Christs sake. How? Just how did she sleep at night?”.

Regina is shaking and just looks at Emma and asks not wanting to get a reply but knowing she must, “What age was I? What exactly did you see?” 

Emma all mad says “What age ? What you mean this happened more than once?” Regina is fighting back tears and shaking like a leaf now. “Yes” is all she could mumble. “Yes”.

Emma seeing Regina's upset stops ranting and takes a hold of Regina's hand and gently caresses it with her thumb. “Hey its OK Gina”. “She can't hurt you ever again. No one will, you got Sheriff Swan on your payroll and in your bed now, your safe. Regina I saw her do some well, we don't have to discuss that at all, we both know how it feels OK. But I saw how she beat you and burnt you? Do you have scars now?” 

Regina cant help but touch her right breast at that question. Emma says “show me please?” “What Miss Swan !” That brings Regina back to reality, “you seriously want me to show you my breast”.

“No Gina as much as a pleasure that sounds, I am asking to see your scar that is all. Oooh Emma says as the impact of that question hits her. Your scar is on your...”

“Breast dear, yes” Regina says looking down to the floor.

“Its OK, you don't have to show me, I just well I am not sure why I wanted to see it to be honest with you”. Emma says to her. “No that's crap I wanted to see it, because then I wouldn't feel so damn self conscious of the ones I have when you see them too”.

Regina seeing Emma is not just ogling her but is being real slips of her pajama jacket revealing her bare top half of her body. Emma gasps at the sight. Regina goes to cover herself up again, Emma stops her. “No Gina I wasn't gasping at your scar. I well she blushes I was taking in the beauty you are, she mumbles. Yeah OK I was ogling you” and says very quietly so no one but her can hear,” and wondering just what you taste like”.

“You what?”asks Regina, “you wonder what I taste like!.” “Oh crap you were not supposed to hear that Gina. Ugh maybe I should go I cant stop putting my foot in it”. “No” Regina says a little too loudly. “Please stay I don't want you to go. I need you, I want you.. here” she adds as an after thought. 

“Miss Swan I don't know what is going on, but since we found out today that we are each others true loves. I well, I cant stop thinking about you. Please stay can we see where this relationship leads”. Emma is not sure she heard that correctly. “Relationship Gina, we are not in a relationship are we? I mean we made out, technically we got to second base with each other even if it was innocent”. Regina pulls her close and says “enough talk Emma, I want a do over on second base but not so innocently now”.

Regina pulls Emma into a kiss, a searing hot passionate kiss. It only lasts for seconds, they feel the magic mix between them leaving them breathless and so much more. Emma pants.. “Regina I cant even touch your lips without a hot poker running through to my core WTF is it going to feel like if we hit a home run?”. Regina laughs and said “I don't know but part of me cant wait to find out”.

Regina snuggles into Emma. She looks into her eyes and said. “I get it, about why you gave Henry up now, I saw what happened to you. Why did you let people especially the imp think he was your lover? Did I miss something there?”

“He …” “Yes I know what he did” Emma says forlornly “I was there remember.”

“You had too much to drink, that's why that happened. Was it just once?” Regina sounds hopeful.

“No” Emma replies “I had nowhere to go, and when I found out I was pregnant with Henry. He told me to stay he would take care of us, that is till he just upped and disappeared on me into the night to never be heard from again. Quite honestly I was so relieved I didn't love him didn't want him but I knew I could not offer my kid any kind of life. When I ended up in jail I knew I had to give the kid up”. 

“Emma do you refer to Henry as the kid when you think about this? Is that why you say hello kid to him all the time?.”

“Yes at first it was that he turned up on my doorstep and threw himself at me with some crazy stories. Well obviously not so crazy now, but then I was like this kid has a hinge loose. Oh god he is his fathers son alright. I wanted to just dump him back to you and run, but when I met you I couldn't leave him”. 

“Why Emma?” “Well I thought it was because you were such a mean evil bitch, OK I didn't know you then I didn't believe either. But god Regina you had me wet every time you opened your mouth. I also knew you were out of my league and Henry's mom. Honestly in the beginning I stayed because you wanted me gone and I was so crushing on you”. Emma looks down and says “we would argue and I would get so hot and bothered I had to go home take showers and well help myself out of frustration. After a while it stopped working, its been about 14 months since I had some major release that I need. I cant believe I am telling you this but as we being so open”.

“Miss Swan am I to believe seriously you never not once with anyone in 14 months!” 

“There was no one I was interested in but you Regina. Hook was a fail safe and we never got that far, he tried once and I pushed him away and ran, it just sent me back to Henry's dad memories”.

“Oh Emma” Regina says as she pulls her into a bear hug. “I am so sorry for all I did to you my dear sweet Emma”. 

“I want to thank you Regina says, “What for?” Emma asks her, In those memories you gave me the most precious one of all, I got to see Henry's birth. For that I can never repay you for.”

“Its getting late we should rest” says Emma, “so where is the guest room? I am sure you would like to sleep now”. “Emma its down the hall but if you want to stay there is plenty of room in here I promise not to attack you in the night if you stay”. 

Emma says “I wish I could promise the same”.

Regina smirks and says “hmm dear well when I am asleep I am dead to the world so do your worst I wont feel a thing”.

“Is that a challenge?” Emma asks eyebrow raised. 

“Well you will have to find out yourself”. “But what about Henry? if he sees us like this he will never let us forget it”.

“We will deal with Henry when that time arises, now make up your mind guest room or my bed”.

“I think I should take the guestroom”. Emma gets up walks out of the room takes her all of 2 seconds to realize this isn't what she wants, she opens the door and returns to the bed where her Gina is just staring into space. 

Emma gets back into the bed and says “I changed my mind plus I owe you.” She then took the top off the pajamas Regina had lent her and bares her breasts to Regina. 

“What.. ?”Gina says coming out of her thoughts. “Hmmm Oh” she sees the knife wound scars and the burns on her breasts. “What? How did I miss this when we were in the shower?” “It's a long story I will tell you but please not tonight”.

“Oh Emma,” Regina just pulls her close and kisses her, pulls her on top of her, their bare breasts bumping together, both let out a groan and kiss harder. Suddenly Regina can take it no more she flips Emma onto her back and kisses her.. 

“Emma..” kiss.. “I..” kiss. “Hmmm” moans Emma into her mouth. This surges Regina on, she flicks her tongue and Emma opens her mouth to their tongues battling. The kiss deepens but slows from a demand to a passionate feeling. The sparks are flying around the room now. Regina puts a spell on the room so only they can see the light display and hear the sounds they both are making. 

Regina, moves her lips down to Emma's neck and kisses her pulsing spot. “Oh God Gina. Hmmm. Fuck Me that feels soooo good”. Regina gently caresses a breast and then moves her head and gently bites the erect nipple. “Fuck” Emma groans. Regina kisses Emma on the lips again and without thinking moves her hand to Emma's thighs. She rubs and Emma hunches up to meet her, “Fuck me. That feels soo hmm fuck Regina”. 

Emma realizes where her Gina's hand is and opens her legs more, Regina realizes too and moves her hand as Emma holds it back in place. “Please don't stop, I don't want you to stop, not till ..” she doesn't finish the sentence as she whines and lurches her hips to meet the hand. Emma places Regina's hand inside her pants and lets her feel how ready she is for her. “Damn your so …” “Wet” Emma says. “Yeah Gina I always am when I am with you, but less you want to see me pleasure myself, watching you then help me out here”. 

“This is not how I wanted to do this” Regina chastises Emma. “Oh stop berating me and just fuck me woman”. Regina knowing this is a losing battle as she needs Emma as much as she wants her, just sighs and leans in to kiss Emma. She flips her wrist and suddenly they are both naked as the day they were born. 

“Emma”, Regina says “Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you or use you? You mean to much to me already for that!”. 

“I am sure”, with that Emma lunges forward and grabs Regina's lips and gently tugs and bites the bottom lip to ask for entrance. Her mouth opens and a growl emits. 

“Whoa” Emma says and pulls Regina into her, moving slightly so she can grind her core onto Regina's Core. Both are moaning and Emma reaches down and feels how ready Regina is for her. “Damn Madam Mayor. Your slicker than I am”. 

“Only for you” Gina mumbles into her mouth, “only ever for you dear”.

They grind each other some more and suddenly Emma arches her back and cums hard, 

"I didn't even touch you yet" Regina chides with a small laugh. "If I have that effect without touch, god help us when I touch you".

"I .." panted Emma

"I .. I know 14 months" Regina smirks. Then suddenly just as quickly releases with moans herself.

"Uh huh, how long has it been since you were satisfied Gina?"

"You want to ask that right now?” 

“Yes I want to know”.

“Ugh OK 28 years are you satisfied?”. 

“Oh hell no” Emma says “I am not satisfied yet but give me a few hours and we both will be”.

Emma smirks “I had that effect on you and hadn't touched you, can you imagine what can happen when I touch you?”, with that she flips Regina onto her back and mounts her.

“Already” says Regina.

“Ready for round 2 Madam Mayor, I plan on making you scream my name”.

“Just as well I put a soundproof spell on this room isn't it then” growls the very aroused Madam Mayor.

After 4 hours and 10 mind shattering orgasms later both sated they fall into asleep in each others arms. Regina dreams of Daniel with his love again to her, the dream turns into a night mare as her mother crushes his heart. Regina yelps and feels Emma pull her closer. Regina wakes up in a cold sweat next to Emma. It takes her a few moments to remember why the blonde sheriff is in her bed. She cant help but smile at that nights pleasurable moments.

Coffee, I need Coffee she thinks as she gets up. Swishes her hand and hers and Emma's Pjs are both on them again. Emma feeling the loss of heat, opens one eye, “Gina come back to bed”. 

“No, I need to get in the shower, I need coffee”, She leaves Emma and goes and puts the coffee pot on, then she comes back into the bedroom. Takes her PJ's off and puts her robe on. Emma is watching this out of one half closed eye. “Gina its early come back to bed please”.

“No I need a shower” Regina states. “Miss Swan” she says in her Mayors voice. Emma sits up at this and says “hey Gina”. “Its Regina or Madam Mayor to you Miss Swan”. Woah Emma thinks what happened what did I do wrong?

“Regina talk to me what is wrong?” “You are in my bed, what else can be wrong?” “Hey you didn't complain last night about anything we did”. “That was last night, a mistake and can never happen again”. “You don't believe that really, do you Regina?. Talk to me you were fine till you woke up in a cold sweat. Your dream, nightmare did this. I am not going anywhere Regina”, Emma gets out of the bed and walks over to Regina who is backing herself up to the bathroom door.

“Don't touch me, Don't come near me Miss Swan,” “You … I..”. 

“Regina what is it?”, Regina swallows opens bathroom door and as walks in says “You will leave me everyone always does, I destroy everything I care about and love”.

Emma follows her into the bathroom. “Miss Swan I do not need an audience for this!”

“No Gina, Regina I will not hurt you, I will not leave you either ever”. “Well that could be awkward I am about to get into the shower and I don't need an audience for other activities either Emma”.

Regina I will be downstairs making coffee and breakfast I make a mean omelet. I will see you in a few Ok?” With that she leaves Regina to her morning ablutions and goes and makes breakfast. Twenty minutes later Regina comes downstairs smelling coffee and eggs.

“Miss Swan, Emma that smells good what did you use?”

“Well you had some eggs, mushrooms and tomatoes so I mixed them up and in the skillet they went”. 

“Coffee first” Regina states. Opens the cupboard and grabs two mugs and hands one to Emma. 

“So What was the cold shoulder about earlier?” Emma asks. “You have to know I am not going to hurt you or Henry. I mean I've been the DO, How much more hurt can you inflict on anyone after that?”


	7. 7

This might be the longest chapter yet. Sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer OUAT characters are not owned by me this is just harmless fun.

Chapter 7

It has been a few months since the first date. Emma thought considering what happened before during and after dinner last night it had gone pretty well. She woke up feeling so sick this morning, she barely managed to get to the bathroom in time. This is where MM found her on the bathroom floor throwing up her guts.

“Mommy”, Emma says as MM bends down and puts a cold wet towel on her daughters head. 

“Oh honey, your sick. You don't have a temperature though. Let me get you some crackers and ginger ale, it will settle your stomach and then back to bed with you my girl”.

“I can't, I have to get this paperwork to Regina today for the budget. If I don't dad could lose his job”. 

“Honey, I am sure your dad can...” 

“No it has to be the sheriff who does the budget. I'll be OK, I feel a bit better now anyways”. 

“OK, but honey take it easy and eat those crackers and drink that ginger ale please”. Emma goes back to her room while MM picks up her cell she texts Regina. 

TEXT: REGINA  
Emma has been throwing up all morning, please make sure she takes care of herself for your meeting today. I told her David could do the meeting with you but she said No she had too. Thank you Regina, I know how good of a friend you are to her now. I am glad we put our differences behind us.

A couple of minutes later MM gets a reply.

TEXT: SNOW  
Tell Emma to stay in bed, I myself am staying home today. I have a bug and have also been ill all morning. It's bad enough to get Henry to school today. Tell her meeting will be rescheduled. David will keep his job no matter what.

TEXT : REGINA  
Would you like me to stop by and take Henry to school? I do pass your house and am going to the school anyways, that way you can stay in bed and rest too. It will be no problem.

TEXT: SNOW  
Thank you that would be very helpful. I will expect you in 20 minutes.

Wow thinks MM, Regina must be really sick to not argue with me. She knocks on Emma's door she opens it to see Emma grab the trash can and throw up more into it. 

“I'm sorry Mommy, I couldn't get to the bathroom in time it just came out of nowhere”, 

“Emma, stay in bed. Look Regina has rescheduled the meeting she is sick herself today, I am taking Henry to school for her, so that tells you how sick she is, be mad at me later but I text her to say make sure you take it easy as you were sick. Here is the conversation you can see yourself she states stay in bed and she is sick”.

Emma is too sick to care to be angry at her mom, right now. She just says “thanks” and falls back on her bed. 

“Emma, make an appointment and go to see Doctor Whale today, OK. With you having magic and all its better to check you out earlier than later”. 

“Ok, mommy” Emma says as she closes her eyes as the world starts to spin again.

**************************************************

Meanwhile in Regina's mansion. Henry is getting ready for school, Regina is making his breakfast he wanted eggs. The smell has Regina heaving and trying to breathe. She barely manages to make it to the guest bathroom in time before she herself is sick once again. Henry has never seen his mom sick before. He comes downstairs and hears his mom retching. He grabs a cold glass of water and walks to the bathroom he knocks and hands her the glass. He smiles and says “ Here ya go mom, I remember when grandma was pregnant her morning sickness was so bad with Neal”.

“Henry, there is no way I am pregnant”, Groans Regina with her head in the porcelain bowl again. “MM is taking you to school so open the door when she gets here. I am going to go back to bed, soon as I can”.

There is a knock at the door Henry opens it to see MM on the doorstep, he says “Just gonna get my backpack from my room, mom is in the bathroom throwing up, its morning sickness but she wont believe me”. 

As he runs up the stairs. MM walks into the house and calls “Regina?, oh dear, you look as bad as Emma this morning”, Regina can just lift her chin up at this statement and then throw up some more.

MM walks in and holds Regina's hair back, and rubs her back. Regina flinches. “Hey Regina, considering we are family, let me help you dear”.

“I don't have the energy to argue” Regina flatly states to MM. “All I want is to get back in my bed somehow”. 

“Let me help you get back to bed, then I will take Henry to school, I told Emma to make an appointment with Doctor Whale for this morning, with Magic you can never be too careful as you know. Maybe you should too”.

Regina is escorted up the stairs to her bedroom where MM places her on the bed, covers her up grabs her a trash can “Just in case, Ok”, gets her a glass of water and then kisses her on the forehead and says “get well soon Regina”. Then she leaves and takes Henry to school. Henry can do nothing but go on and on about how he is getting a sibling as mom just has morning sickness just like MM had. MM knows about the potion now so knows this is not the case, but she cannot bring herself to tell her grandson this piece of information, that is up to his mother to tell him if she wants him to know she thinks.

Emma wakes 2 hours later and still feels lightheaded but now could walk downstairs, she gets some toast and decides that she needs fresh air, she grabs her cell and her keys and decides to walk to grannies for coffee. The fresh air is helping Emma to clear her head. She walks into grannies and orders a coffee and then a bear claw. That will make me feel so much better she thinks. Red brings over her coffee, Emma takes a sip and stands and runs to the bathroom. She throws up yet again, ugh she thinks will this ever end. Ruby comes in to see if Emma is OK. She sniffs and smiles to herself. 

“Emma, are you OK?, you need anything?” 

“I have a bug I think, maybe mom was right I should go see Doctor Whale today, God I must be sick or dying, I hate that quack”. Emma states. 

Red just laughs at her friend “Your not dying Emma, your ..” She sniffs again oh that wolf sense of hers. She can smell Regina's scent all over Emma. “Yeah go see Doctor Whale”.

“Red, what are you not telling me, I know you, I know your sniffing like I have two heads, your wolf senses told you already..” 

“Emma, your be OK, it's not a big deal, but when did you and Regina start screwing around?”.

“What, you can smell”...

“Her scent all over you yes” “It's not screwing around Ruby, I love her”. 

“Well that's good as your gonna need her now more than ever” Ruby says. 

She leaves the bathroom, leaving Emma to wonder what on earth she meant by that. She walks back out to the diner and leaves, walking over to the hospital where she says I need to see Doctor Whale now”. Emma feels faint again, this time she collapses and passes out, as Doctor Whale walks towards her. He picks her up and takes her to the examination room. He calls MM on her cell. She tells him Emma was sick throwing up and feeling faint but no temperature. He says “Ok, I'll run some tests and see whats going on, thanks MM” and hangs up.

He takes some blood and puts an IV into Emma, he gets a nurse to sit with her till she comes around. It takes about 3 minutes before she wakes up. The nurse tells her they running some tests and just stay still till they get results and the doctor will be back soon. She leaves the room.

************************************

Meanwhile Regina has also gone to see Doctor Whale. He knows her Majesty must be feeling sick to come to him, so he takes this very seriously indeed. “Ok Regina, tell me what seems to be the issue”.

“I have been throwing up on and off all day, very tired and sore with no energy”. 

“Let me take some blood and run some tests and lets see whats going on shall we”. 

“Ok Regina flatly states holding out her arm. Doctor Whale is thinking she has never let me take blood before is she dying? Oh no that would be too good to be true. He has still not forgotten her curse and even though she has changed for the good, he is wary of her. He takes her blood and leaves the room.

Twenty minutes passes and he has news for both of his patients, He walks into Emma's room with a machine he connects it to her stomach and turns it on, Emma hears a thump thumpity thump, she puts her hand over her mouth, shocked. This cant be she thinks, I never with him just.... OMG Regina.... Doctor Whale smiles and states “well nothing wrong with you just a little case of pregnancy”. We will set up a scan and you can see your growing little savior”. He unattached the machine and takes it with him to his next patient.

Regina is laying on the cot, her hand over her forehead, as he walks in she barely acknowledges him, he attaches the same machine on her and says “Your Majesty, I know what is wrong with you, it will pass soon, but you might like to hear this”. He turns on the machine and she also hears a thump thump coming from it, she doesn't realize and frustrated says “I know what my heart sounds like doctor why do I need to hear it?”.

“No,Your Majesty that's not your heart, its your babies heart, your pregnant Regina”.

Then he walks out of the room leaving the machine on giving her time for the shock to pass. WHAT screams Regina to herself in her thoughts. Henry was right, but how can this be happening? OMG how do I tell Emma. She will leave me I know it, She will think I cheated on her with.. but we didn't .... Oh well I will handle it, I always do.

Regina grabs her cell and texts Emma.

EMMA we really need to talk as soon as your up to it can you come to the mansion please 

Beep Beep Emmas cell goes off in the next room. Emma glances at her cell and frowns. She replies 

REGINA  
As soon as I leave the hospital apt with Dr Whale, I will come over.

 

EMMA  
Your at the hospital now, What room?

REGINA  
102 why

EMMA  
I am in 101. I think you should come see me now please.

Emma gets up and walks to the door wondering how she can tell Regina her news. She gets to the door of 101, opens it and hears Thumpity thump thump from the machine. Emma runs to the bed, where Regina is crying. She takes Regina's hand in her own, kisses her and says “Well Henry wanted a sibling I wonder how he will feel about two”, as she places her hand and Regina's on her stomach.

“What? Your?... OMG WE are having twins of a sort, I was so afraid you would run and leave me, thinking I cheated on you” Regina sobs. Emma looks at Regina and says “Move over: she gets onto the bed with her and says “this is way sooner than should be but I am not going anywhere”. 

Regina looks at Emma and says “How are we going to cope with 4 children and a moody teen? well two teens if I count you in that equation?” she winks. I think its time I got the children from Granny. She said she would look after Robin's children until I was ready to have them, I think I have had ample time to grieve, well shit what will people think?” 

“Gina I couldn't give a rats ass what people think about this, I love you, We really are true loves or our magic would not have combined to make us both...”

“Pregnant” Regina says as Doctor Whale walks back into the room.

“Emma, what are you doing out of your room?.”

“Regina needed me”, she says as she touched her babies mothers stomach. “Doctor Whale can you let Regina hear my baby's heartbeat please”

He unattached the electrodes and puts them onto Emma's stomach and Regina hears her daughters heartbeat for the first time. Regina grabs Emma's hand and smiles and touches Emma's stomach. “Wow our daughters have strong heartbeats”.

“Daughters” said Emma. Whale said “Huh, Ours” Regina snarls at him “patient confidentiality Whale”.

“No, your Majesty, I was just..”. He shuts up as Emma glares at him. He leaves the room for a few minutes, leaving them both to get used to this.

“Emma, this is very forward of me but I was wondering if you would like to move in with me and Henry and Roland and the baby. I mean if it's too soon you don't have too..”. Emma stops her mid sentence and kisses her.

“Yes, Gina I will move in, I thought you would hate me and think I cheated on you, but mom had explained how magic can work miracles...”

“You discussed this with Snow”. 

“No, oh god.. On our first date Henry was going on and on about a sibling and mom was speaking to me in my room while I got ready, I just said there is no way we can I mean we are both women”.

“Oh she gave you the true love can surmount any boundaries didn't she ?” 

“Yes but that is all, I told her I refuse to discuss anything further with her, it's weird she may have been my BFF before the curse broke but she is my mom after all”.

“Oh god, how do we tell Henry and your Parents?” Regina asks her... “Well I have an idea, you may not like it and oh your gonna hate this but Ruby knows about us, she smelt you on me and now her comment makes sense she smelt the baby too I bet, anyways my idea...” Emma proceeded to explain her plan to Regina, who just thinks that could work. 

“Would you like to come over when we get out of here Emma? I just don't want to be alone right now and we have a lot to discuss it seems”.

Doctor Whale comes back in with the discharge instructions which they both sign and Regina and Emma threaten to turn him into a bug if he breathes a word of this before they tell anyone. They leave, Regina tells Emma to get into her car and they drive home. Emma likes the sound of moving in with Regina and Henry, she can see Henry all the time, she can be there for Regina with Robin's kids and help her with her pregnancy.

“We should tell Henry first, before my parents” Emma says as they walk into the house. “Yes he will never forgive us if he finds out with them” Regina states. 

“Well let's tell him soon then, because I don't know how not to be touching your baby bump and talking to her.

why did you say her?” Emma asks.

“We both are women, we cant have a male child without sperm help so we will have princesses only, of course both being due on the same day is going to be hard. What if we both go into labor together I don't want to miss our daughters birth”. Regina says as she pulls Emma in for a kiss.

“Are you OK? Are you happy about this?”

“No”, Emma says “I am not happy” she sees Regina's face fall and she starts to pull away. “Oh no you don't, let me finish I am not happy I am ecstatic, If I am having another child I cant be happier than to know that the other parent is there for her this time, and its someone I care for, Regina I love you, I adore you, this might be too soon but....”

Emma kneels before Regina, “I know we have only been on one official date and been dating for a few months but this is true love, I can't live without you, will you do me the honor of making an honest woman out of me and consenting to be my wife?”

“Yes”, says Regina if Henry agrees and your parents.

“I don't see that being a problem when they find out about ...” she stops as she lays her hand on Regina's stomach and places Regina's on hers. Both women giggle and just stand there gazing into each others eyes adoringly.

“Oh crap, I forgot to get Henry from school” Regina says as she grabs her keys and Emma and pulls her towards the door. She opens the door kissing Emma as Snow and Henry walk up the path. Snow coughs and Henry says “Eeeew Get a room moms” and walks past them to his room. 

“I see you both feel better” Snow says as she looks at them both, you both are glowing if I didn't know any better I would say...”

“Don't you dare finish that sentence” Regina snaps. “I have asked Emma to move in with me, it's better for Henry and she did agree to be there for Robin's children too, But this Friday night would you and David like to come for dinner here, I will cook a family dinner if that is OK with you Snow” 

“Of course, that would be lovely, well I must be off to pick up Neal from Granny”. With that she turns around and walks away.

“Well that was a close call” Regina states to the air. She closes the front door and calls Henry downstairs. “Henry” she says as she moves him into the living room, “I have asked Emma to move in with us, do you have a problem with that?”. 

Henry beams and looks at his moms and says “No way that's awesome, how else can I get a sibling, I mean I know we have Robin's kids but that's not a real relation to me, I want a brother well actually I want a sister more”.

Emma looks at Regina who gazes at Emma and Regina says, “Why do you want a sister now all of a sudden?”.

“Well Henry” Emma starts. Regina interrupts with a “Henry you know I took a potion years ago, which meant I can never have a child, well it seems your ma's magic has fixed that, you are sworn to secrecy but today we found out that you will be getting your sister sooner than we thought”. Regina stops to let this sink in, first Henry smiles then he goes “Eeeew you and Ma... I well, OK I don't want to think about that, I'm going to have a sister, I told you” he beams looking at Regina. 

“Actually kid, your having two sisters”. “What two, he looks at Regina and says your having twins”, 

“Erhm No, actually I am pregnant and so is Ma, it seems our magic is very powerful indeed to not only heal me from the potion but make us both pregnant at the same time”.

“Henry, You can't tell anyone, not even grandma yet OK, we want to plan a surprise dinner and tell them then”. I know you and secrets the only one who knows is Ruby but she only knows about me, but soon as Regina walks into Grannies she will know about her too, that wolf sense. I will make her swear to secrecy too but that does allow you to speak to someone as long as no-one else is near”.

“Henry, I also asked your mom to marry me today. I know that its early but do you have a problem with us getting married?”. Emma blurted out to her son. Henry just beams at his moms and lays her hand in his moms. 

“I gladly give” he says as Regina tears up. Regina hugs her son and beams, “he said yes”, as she explains the EF traditions of proposals to Emma.

Friday night, Everyone is bouncing. Snow had called to ask if Neal could come he is teething and she felt weird leaving him. Regina had told her to bring him and she would give her a few tips on teething that she used for Henry.

At 630 the door bell rang, Henry ran to open the door and welcome his grandparents, He took them straight to the dining room as dinner was ready. David handed Regina a good bottle of Red wine and says “for dinner but none for MM or myself she is still breastfeeding and can't drink so I am under instructions that I cant either”.

“ Then we will save it for when we can all drink together, how does that sound?” Regina says knowing her and Emma can't drink either now.

Dinner is slow going, Henry is just bouncing in his chair, Regina looks at Henry and says non nonchalantly, that's the last time I let Emma take you for ice cream before dinner if this is what it does to you, as she glares at him. He understands and stops fidgeting. After dinner, Regina asks who wants desert she had made a special cake in honor of her guests tonight. 

Emma and Regina go and fetch the cake, and place it in front of Snow and David, Snow gasps “I knew it, I just knew it” she stands and she grabs Regina into a bear hug. “I hope you will both be happy about this, I know Emma will love the help with her pregnancy”. 

Henry screams “hey grandma, don't hurt the baby” as he looks to his mom. Regina places her hand on her stomach and Snow looks shocked.

“What, but the potion? How”.

Regina laughs and says David I think Neal should drink cow milk tonight I think you both need a drink., sit down Snow and we will explain”. As Emma goes to cut the cake after Henry has take a zillion pictures of it – chocolate cake with the words GRANDPARENTS TO BE around the top with PRINCESSES in Pink writing at the bottom. Regina starts to explain. MM cant help but smirk with a “I warned you about the dangers Emma but even I wasn't expecting the potion to be fixed”. Henry is still bouncing in his seat unable to control himself any longer, he says “But that's not the best part grandma....” 

“Henry”, Regina scolds. “Sorry Mom”. 

“Well yes there is more to this story. Lets start at the beginning and explain but would you like to sit in the living room its more comfortable and Neal can play on the floor while Henry plays his game. Ok well I was really sick the same day Emma wasn't feeling good, I went to the Doctor same time as Emma did and ...” 

“She was feeling what you were feeling”, Snow states. “I know true love is powerful but this is even beyond me”. 

“Snow If you shut up and listen... oh screw it” , she waves her hand and suddenly thumpity thump is heard, in tandem. Henry looks up and says “is that their heartbeats?” 

“Their” Snow says as she looks shocked, “your having twins?”

“Yes and No” says Regina, “Listen harder”, That's when Snow hears it, the heartbeats are not from the same womb. “What” she says as she nearly faints”.

“David, I think you need to hold your wife up dear, this is a shock to her”. Being a man David is oblivious as to what is transpiring, he knows the word twins was said, but what is this all about.

“Grandpa, Ma is pregnant” 

“Yes Regina said she is already, Oh” it dawns on him Henry had said Ma not mom. “OMG your both....” 

“Yes and Mom, Dad, Mommy In light of this news I wanted to ask you if you have any problem with Regina and I being together forever?” 

Snow composing herself better now “Honey, if we had a problem, would I have given you advice on how to handle Regina's moods”.

“Mom” hissed Emma “Not helpful” 

Regina laughs and looks at Snow and says “Thank you, I should have guessed you would be the one to help her to know what to do or say when I go into my cocoon”. 

Snow says, “Regina I don't think its a bad thing, now I know more about, well the past which is in the past. Emma are you asking what I think your asking of us?”

“I think so, if you think I am asking that I have permission to Marry my true love then yes, that is what I am asking. I am trying to respect the Royal authority here, I know it means a lot more to Regina than she would ever let on”. 

David takes Regina's hand asks her “Is this what you want Regina?” 

“Yes” is all she can say as he places it in Emma's as Snow Holds their hands together and they both say “We gladly give”.

With that Emma falls to her knees and out of nowhere she produces a chocolate diamond ring fit for a Queen and says “I know I asked this the other day, but now seems more appropriate to give this to you, and ask in front of these witnesses if you would Marry me?”. 

Regina laughs and out of nowhere produced a Box with a green diamond in it for Emma. “We seem to be thinking of the same thing, but you beat me to it, I had this speech all prepared, once I knew your parents were OK with us being together but ..”

Emma stops her with a kiss and Henry and David go “Eeeew get a room together and laugh, while Snow just watches as the magic encases them again. Coming up for air,Regina apologizes to her guests for the PDA display. Henry says “Mom I am going to go to bed now so you can discuss the stuff you don't want me to hear”. He kisses everyone good night and goes to his room.

Snow looks at Regina and Emma and asks tentatively “May I help plan the wedding and baby showers? If that is not overstepping my boundaries here. 

“Mom..” Emma starts as Regina interrupts with “Yes, Snow I think that would be acceptable”. 

“So when are you telling others?” David asks, he knows Snow is useless at keeping secrets. Regina laughs and says “by this time tomorrow I think the whole town will know, won't they Snow?” She winks at her as she says this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so long, it just didn't have a place I could leave it at til here. Hope you enjoyed reading and any reviews or where you would like to see the story go too would be appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Emma awakes the next morning to a snoring mayor beside her. She thinks this can't be real, I must be dreaming. She thinks this every night and morning since returning from the Underworld. She gets up and goes downstairs to start making the coffee, knowing Regina is the Evil Queen before her coffee.

“Morning babe” Emma says as Regina walks into the kitchen. “Want some brekkie?”

“Just water I think for now I can't stomach anything and it seems your daughter can not stand coffee either, I am going to die before this thing is born” Regina flatly states. 

“Thing” Emma pretends to be shocked. “That thing is our daughter, and yes I know the feeling, this one doesn't like coffee or burgers”. Regina laughs and says “Oh dear, do I need to plan your funeral my dear?”.

Emma leans in and kisses Regina as Henry walks into the room. “Ugh seriously before I even got something in my stomach, well now I am not hungry, I am so sick mom, I need to go back to bed to get over this scarring image”. 

“Henry you will do no such thing Regina says as she goes to the left of him as Emma goes to his right. They both kiss his cheek at the same time and ruffle his hair. “Mom, Emma I just combed that”. He growls at them.

“Henry, I think it is time to go and get Roland and his sister today, are you still ok with this arrangement we had with Robin?”.Regina asks as she looks at Emma. 

“We told Robin we would look after his children mom, where else would they go?. I don't want them to go into a foster system like Ma endured”. He says this as he grabs Emma's hand and looks sad. “Mom, no I didn't mean it like that, you have atoned for all you did, I just meant..”

“You meant you don't want to lose them and never see them again, and you don't want them to be sent from home to home like our Emma was didn't you?”

Emma looks at Regina and states “well we have been doing up their room, but Madam Mayor unless you have an extra room hidden here, we will need a bigger house within a year, especially since” and she touches their stomachs.

Henry stares at them “Well I will be late for school, MM is taking me, so don't rush, but when do we get to tell others in town?”.

Regina looks at Emma and says “I think everyone will know within the next few hours or so, considering Snow can't keep a secret for her life. Well I need a chai tea from Grannies before I do a thing today, I have a meeting this morning, Emma would you like to meet me at noon for lunch at Grannies. I will take the afternoon off and we can collect the children. I am sure Granny is tired of them by now. She has had them a lot longer than I expected after all”.

“Hmm, If I can push back the reports I am supposed to deliver to the Mayor at 1pm then sure we can do lunch” she says with a wink. 

“Bring them with you, we can do a working lunch and be done for the day then dear”. Regina collects her keys and purse and walks to Emma, kisses her and leaves.

Regina arrives at the diner, Red is there filling the sugar bowls. For some reason no one is in the diner this morning. She looks sheepishly at Regina and her eyes grow wide as she sniffs the air. “You too”. Red says to no one in particular. 

Regina is in her face before she can utter another word. Red thinks she is going to be attacked but instead Regina takes Red's hand places it on her stomach and whispers “Now you know, but under no circumstances are you to say a word to anyone please. We want to announce it at the right time. It hasn't even been that long since we got...”

“Together” said Red. “Yeah Emma told me, but she would never share how you got together, even when I press her, she feels it is something you don't want shared and she respects you far too much”.

Regina is shocked that Emma has not told Red everything being her BFF now. “Seriously! She never told you a thing?, I need to sit down”. 

“Hey, are you Ok Regina? Do I need to call Emma?”.

“No, No I am fine I just came over feint was all, this darn morning sickness is killing me, I can't drink coffee no more she won't allow me too, I can't even eat greens I feel like I am dying what child unborn hates salad so much that will force the carrier to eject it soon as in their mouth, sorry more info than you wanted”.

“Well Miss Lucas, what would you like to know? I know your dying to ask. No let me make this easy for you, but this is still not to be shared outside of the three of us least for now please. I do not want people to look down at Emma, ever, are we clear?” 

“Crystal” Red says as she sits at Regina's table. Regina then preceded to tell her all that had transpired between her and Emma and how it had first happened. 

“You did....”

“Yes not something I am proud of but it did work out for us both it seems”.

“Well I have to get to work, will you tell Grannie we will be here at lunch to collect Roland and his sister. I suppose we had better name her too soon can't keep calling her lil bug now”. With that Regina walks out and goes to City Hall.

Emma has had such a bout of sickness she can't even stand up right now. She had managed to get to the Sheriff station, but that was it. The morning sickness was bad, she also knew it was her magic playing up too. She thinks should I call Regina?. No she thinks I can do this “Regina” she says out loud as she grabs the trash can yet again. 

In her office, Regina clutches her chest where her heart is and purple smoke as she disappears, re appearing in Emma's office.

“Regin.. as she expels contents of her stomach into the trash can. “What are you....”

“Shhh Miss Swan, I am here now, we need to get you to bed right now”. Emma's eyes darken and she looks at the vacant cell … 

“No, not like that, and don't tempt me my hormones are off the Richter scale right now Emm aaaa”, Regina says in a sultry arousing tone. 

“I want you Gina, now here take me, I am so hot for you right now”. Emma then flicks her hand and Regina is standing naked in front of her. “Ok, why do I feel better once I did that?” Emma asks Regina.

“You are using your magic Emma, be careful, its a powerful aphrodisiac. Which you still have not learned to fully control yet”. 

“How did you know I needed you Regina?”.

“We are connected in more ways than one now my dear, allow me to expand upon this for you later when I am not standing in the Sheriff station naked as day I was born, when anyone like Charming could walk in any time. Do you want your father to catch us like erm this?”. 

Emma thinks for a minute and said “Well that would be awkward but as creepy as sounds very arousing”. 

Regina lifts her brow in that look she has just for her Emma. “Seriously... You want to get caught by your father..., What am I missing here?”. 

“Regina, it's not that, it's well he never had any firsts with me and this would be one he could never forget and would never want any more firsts with me, does that make sense?”. 

Regina seeing Emma is serious, sends a magic text to Charming's cell saying Emma not feeling well taking her now, you need to cover her shift”.

Then with that done she moves towards Emma, and states “Well I think you are over dressed” and snaps her fingers and Emma is naked like her. “Are you sure you want to do this here?”. She asks knowing Charming will walk in any moment now on them but this is Emma's fantasy so she will play along and hope it does not backfire on her later.

Emma drags her to her on the desk lays her on the desk legs apart and gently licks her slit and bud, Regina moans and thrusts forward for more contact. She knows this is for Emma, she feels on display but she loves this woman and will do anything for her, plus she knows she is so hot for her right now she blames the hormones but she knows it is just her love for her fiancee.

Emma is so busy licking and sucking and hearing Regina moan and gasp, she does not even hear the door open and Charming walk in. He is texting Snow so does not even notice. He hears a couple of moans and Regina say “I'm so close Emma”, he looks up and as Regina comes undone loudly he coughs and just stares. He is so shocked he can't stop staring at them both. 

Emma pulls Regina into a kiss as she notices her father watching them. Regina smirks and says “Charming, take a picture it will last longer”. Charming still has his cell out in his hand and goes to do so not really thinking about it as Emma screams “Dad, No, she was joking, seriously you want a picture of your daughter fucking her fiancee is that to show Snow?”.

“Oh God!, WTF am I thinking, erm well I can see your both busy I will go find Snow, Yes I need Snow now”, he stammers as he walks out the door. Within a moment a text comes to Regina's cell 

REGINA  
WTF was that, I am going to find my wife. Text me when it is safe to come to the station again, but better give me an hour after that I need stress relief myself”. :) 

Regina snorts as she shows Emma the text from her father, “Seems your workout got your dad pumping”.

“Oh God,Regina that really dampens the mood thinking of my parents and pumping, He wasn't due to come in today why did he … Regina what is that text before this one? YOU SENT THAT” she raises her voice.

“You said you wanted to be caught it was your fantasy, I just set that fantasy in motion, how do you think I feel I am mortified to be seen in that position by your father, you forget I am a Queen and the Mayor here, but my love for you allowed me to fulfill your fantasy for you dear”.

“You did that for me? Knowing he was was coming here”.

“Well let me take you home dear and I will show you who is coming soon!”. Regina smirks.

“When you put it like that, what are we waiting for? Let me switch the phones to Charming's cell and well maybe we need to be dressed again”. As she says that Ruby walks into the station, seeing them both naked she wolf howls and walks to the desk like this is normal. “I forgot my badge I can't be a deputy without it”.

Regina notices her looking her up and down and sideways, usually this would make her very uncomfortable but being pregnant her hormones are so out of sync all she can think of is how Red would taste and feel under her. She blushes but then notices Emma watching her and Ruby and is as red as she is. Sheepishly she states “I need my clothes, before Red loses hers”. “Whhaat” Red says surprised. 

Emma smirks at Red and says, “Our hormones are so wacky, it is hard to keep our hands to ourselves and it seems my Queen has a fantasy of having you for lunch”. 

“No, Emma, that is not what I meant I meant the three of us...”. She never finished the sentence. Red is looking very hot under the collar and as a wolf her blood is already boiling.

“I came here to get my badge, I wasn't expecting to be seduced by the two hottest women in this town”.

Regina wasn't even sure if Ruby would be interested in women before this, but she leans in and gently kisses Rubys lips. Red returns the kiss with fervor. Emma looks a little uncomfortable at being left out. 

Emma asks “Red, what are you doing the rest of the afternoon?”

“Fucking you two I think, but not here”. Regina flicks her wrist and the 3 of them are in her mansion bedroom. 

Emma sends a quick text to Charming saying they home and could Snow pick up Henry from school and have him overnight. He sends one back a few minutes after saying Ok just let them know when coast is clear to bring him home the next day.

By the time Emma has finished sending the text, she looks up and Ruby is naked as they are. Wow quick worker Emma thinks. Her hormones take over then and she reaches out for her Regina, who is already straggling Ruby. Regina growls “Emma hurry up we won't wait forever, I can't”

“Is this what you really want Rubes??” Emma asks her BFF. “I don't want this to be weird for us after this”.

Ruby looks at them both and says very softly, “Do you know how long I have had this fantasy for? I well lets say at first it was your mom and the Evil Queen, but when I saw you it changed Emma, and I think it's always been a fantasy of mine, one I would never act on so I would not ever hurt you. Now you are giving me mine”. 

“I am not the Evil Queen no more, but I could become her in the bedroom if you want me too”, Regina smirks and then adds “but that might scare my dear Emma, so maybe I will keep her in check if she shows up”.

Emma who is very hot and bothered now is thinking Whoa I get to make love to the Evil Queen too, hmm could this day get any better. “Regina I would love to see the Queen in you, especially the famous outfit, just remember who we are though”.

Regina smirks and thinks hmm maybe she will let Emma see this side of her another time. “Ruby to put that outfit on now defeats the purpose of us all here naked already does it not?” Regina then adds “But maybe next time if we like this and its not too awkward for any of us”.

With that Emma who has had enough talking pulls Regina and Ruby towards the bed, she utters 3 words as a desperate plea here. “Fuck me now”.

Ruby it seems has a lot more experience than even the Queen knew about and she thought she knew all of her subjects in the EF, of course she thinks I am not that person anymore, but even the Mayor which I still am I should have known this about Ruby before now. Damn why did I waste time on Graham when I could have had this vision of beauty fucking me. 

Regina takes the lead and lays Ruby down on the bed and goes down on her hard, Ruby squirms as Emma kisses her. Ruby says “Stop, please”, Regina lifts her head and stops “Is something wrong, do you not like this, your body tells me otherwise but...”. “No you are I cant state what you are Regina, I just want Emma on my face while your down there, that's all”.

Regina resumes and Emma moves herself into a 69 position, Ruby starts to lick her clit as she moans and then she has an idea, she is grabbing and playing with Regina's sensitive breasts, she looks at her and thinks your next my love. Regina see's her look lifts an eyebrow but carries on plummeting her tongue into Ruby. Emma with one look gets Regina to change position so she can reach her and she starts to rub Regina's wet folds. She pulls Regina towards her a little more and then all three are eating each other with a famished look on their faces. Emma knows it wont take but a few minutes now for Regina to climax or her its those damn hormones, its making their sex life harder than it needs to be. 

“I'm clse” Ruby mutters into Emma's folds. Regina sucks on the clit and gently tugs it while inserting two fingers into Ruby. She thrusts hard in time to her tongue. Ruby squirms she feels her tighten on her fingers as she climaxes hard onto Regina's face. Emma seeing this climaxes too not realizing Regina has done the same thing. All three women fall flat on the bed and pant while catching their breath. 

“Wow” Ruby states “Just Wow” “Did we disappoint your fantasy?” Emma asks her. “We are not finished with you yet Ruby” Regina just states unless your finished and had enough.

“You mean theirs more, Oh,no I think I can stay I am not finished with either of you also, if that's Ok”. Ruby says sheepishly to them both.

Regina looks at Emma and gets up and goes to her closet. I bought this the other day, well this one anyways. Ruby do you mind a little magic it wont hurt you, and its not dark magic?”. She brings out the 2 ended dildo, she waits for Ruby to answer one way or the other. “No, I know its not dark no more and yes OK not sure what your going to do but somehow I trust you”.

Emma who has been quiet through all this suddenly without thinking asks Ruby “So how long have you been in love with my mom then?” as she leans in and kisses her.

“Since first day I saw her, but she is charming's”. 

Regina while they are kissing and asking idiotic questions waves her hand over the dildo turning it into a 3 person one. Regina moves towards the bed holding it in her hand Emma's eyes go wide when she see's what she had done to it. “Damn, Gina.. Fuck me now, I need you I want you she whines. Ruby looks at it and decides to get into a comfortable position. Regina places one end on Ruby and one end in Emma. She then places the last end into her, somehow they all end up comfortable on the bed and Regina then inserts into Ruby who howls.

“Thank god for silencing spells” Emma states. “I am not sure how quiet I can be now”. 

Regina thrusts forward a little and both Emma and Ruby moan. Regina thrusts a little harder until she has a rhythm going, all three women are panting and even Regina moans. Ruby got a lot louder and Emma and Regina look at her and each other and Emma starts to thrust too, now both Regina and Emma are thrusting which is causing longer moans from Regina, she is feeling Emma's thrusting. Ruby can do nothing but howl and say “Fuck yes oh fuck”.

Emma thrusts harder and faster she can feel her climax building and she looks at Regina who is thrusting faster, she knows Regina is close too. Emma grabs Regina's breast and twists it this sends Regina over the edge and she screams “Fuck Yes, Oh god, I'm Cumming” and then one more scream of passion and she climaxes hard. Emma cums next after a few seconds but just moans a little, Ruby growls and howls and cums hard. All three fall back onto the bed trying to catch a breath.

Regina knows something is wrong Emma is never this quiet when they make love. She thinks when did I start to call it making love and not fucking. Well it is I love her I would do anything for her, I already am. 

Ruby states enough I cant take anymore, She grabs Regina and kisses her then she pulls her down and starts to gently lick and suck on her hardened nub. 

“Oh god, so soon” Regina whines and Emma leans in for a kiss. Regina licks Emma's pulse point behind her ear, she looks at her with the I know something is not ok we will talk later. Regina being so tender cums hard into Ruby's mouth within a few minutes. “Sorry, Ruby I tried to hold out”. 

Ruby laughs and said “the whole point was to send you over the edge within a few minutes of that orgasm. You have a lot to learn about sex with women I think”.

When Regina had got her breath back she looks at Ruby and asks “You don't have to answer this but how much experience do you have with women? I mean in the EF, I am sure here you are starved and Oh god, I gave you a desire for men in the curse, I am sorry about that”.

Ruby laughs and says well my first kiss was with Snow at a party for Aurora. Snow seemed to be into it til Aurora went to second base”. Emma looks white as a ghost at that comment. Regina realizes now what has Emma's goat.

“Ok well leaving Snow out of this, for Emma's sake ..” 

“Regina I can't count how many to be honest I am not proud but I was kind of a slut for women in the EF, we were in very different circles or I am sure we would have been chamber mates before your end of being Queen, May I ask if you had extra marital affairs yourself as Queen?, how did you keep them secret?”. 

“Ruby, I don't think you should ask about that stuff”. This is the first thing Emma has said in it seems like forever. 

“It's Ok, Emma, I actually want to answer, it might help for all of us if I do. Yes I had affairs if you can call them that, more like what does this world call them booty calls. I lost my true love Daniel I would have married him and never been the Evil Queen but my mother and Rumple saw to that. I was forced into marrying Snow's father and let's just say it was a marriage of pure hell, the king that everyone knew was not the king I saw. You see this scar she points to the one hidden under her breast that she wasn't even sure if Emma had seen yet. Emma's eyes widen as she stares at Regina's breast. Ruby stays quiet she is listening to Regina and thinking she knows what she is going to say next. Regina says “Dagger wound when I said no to the kings advances one night”. 

“OMG my grandfather did that to you, what else ? Are all your scars from him?” Emma can't stop her tirade now she is mad.

Regina seeing this grabs Ruby and pulls her to Emma. “Kiss her now”. 

While Ruby kisses Emma, Regina strokes her hand and arm to calm her down. “Emma, this is my past, I have let it go, you need to also for your own sanity and family”. 

Emma's magic had begun to swirl around the room but when Regina touched her she reigned it in. Regina felt the pull on Emma. “Talk to us Emma, what is wrong, you were distant earlier and now enraged”.

“I .. I ugh I don't want people to think of my soon to be wife as the Evil Queen no more, it's hurtful to you. You don't get it I feel it, ever since our magics combined and I saw your memories, I feel every emotion you hide, you can't hide anything from me. It can be overwhelming to work out what is my feelings and what are yours?.

“Oh Emma, it should not be like this, we need to do something to fix that now”. 

“No, I like it, I like to know what your feeling it keeps you safe”.

Ruby sensing that the night might be over asks “Do you want me to leave you alone to talk?”.

“No, I have not finished explaining to you yet, so lets just leave it that the king was not a nice guy and move on. I gave him what he wanted when he wanted it and he left me alone then. I could not leave the castle grounds but I had magic, I made a little hut in the corner of the grounds I furnished it with a bed and a few items and made it invisible to all except those I took there. There was also a silencing spell around the room, that is where I took my lovers and I had a few, no one more than once they were boring to me. The women I took there just didn't know how to please this Queen. I got bored too easy I think, plus with all the abuse for a better term from the King, I really wasn't in the mood for dalliances anymore. I think this is where Rumple had me, no don't look so shocked he wouldn't and didn't thank god considering now what I know about him, oh yes we are keeping another secret but I think you can be trusted but Ruby this is a top secret you cant say anything peoples lives are in danger if you do, in the underworld we found out Rumple is also my birth father”. 

Rubys eyes widen at this information and she gasps and just says “Well that explains a hell of a lot now”. Regina stops speaking and asks her what she meant. 

“Think about it you have white and dark magic in you, Cora couldn't just have had dark magic in her and from what bits I have heard and been told she removed her own heart didn't she?, you know this means one thing. She was Rumples first true love, Milah wasn't his true love. It explains your magic Regina. To be the child of true love for one you have both kinds of magic in you, your dark magic is part of the DO curse. This is why when you used it you had to kill someone closest to you that you loved. The DO curse was part of your destiny well it seems that was shaped for you somehow. Do you understand what I am telling you Regina? The fairies could never help you like other children no one could, you had the for a better word to coin Harry Potter you had the Dark Mark on your life they were powerless to intercede to help you in any way".

"Emma is true love via white magic only she only had white magic until she took on the DO curse for you. Now she is like you, you both have that magic and that pull. This is why when two Dark magic users come together it can be a powerful pull. Regina I know about you and Mal, she told me, she and I errr well anyways she mentioned she had a pull to you and your dark side. She knew she could never lose that which made her settling down with anyone impossible for her thinking. God I miss her...” Ruby stops speaking mid sentence. 

Regina sits up shocked at this it did make a lot of sense to her. “Do you love her? Mal I mean, are you in love with Mal? I knew you two had seen each other for a while, she told me, she came to me one night after you had seen her and she had broken your heart. She cried and told me how much you meant to her and how she had to leave you before you got hurt or saw her at her worst. Personally I think the pair of you are meant to be together”.

“Yes I still love her, I mean I am in love with her, I can't eat I can't sleep I can't even get off without thinking of her, well till tonight, what did you do to me? What did she do to me? Am I under a spell?.

Emma laughs “nope sounds like true love to me. This is how I was with Regina, before the second curse and she sent us to New York. Quite honestly when I got my memories back I got all that jealousy and anger and rage at her when all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and kiss her and tell her I wanted her to give us a chance, knowing she would laugh at me, at the time I did not even know if she even liked women...” 

“Emma, I never knew, is that why you were so adamant to go back to New York when the second curse broke?”.

All Emma can do is nod she is trying not to cry, Regina takes a sudden breath and “Wow, this is what that feels like”. She takes Emma's hand, laughs and looks at Ruby, “Did you know about her love for me even then?”.

“ Only the blind couldn't see that much Regina, well maybe you were blind to it, Even Snow knew and at first she was not happy, she was happy that nothing came of it, as you Regina never made a move on her daughter”.

“This is why it wasn't a shock to them in the underworld when it became known how we felt about each other then, and Ruby I knew I was in love with Emma for a long time, the first day she came to town she threatened me I found that such a turn on, the only way I could get anything from her then was to argue with Emma, when all I wanted to do was fuck her brains out”.

“You two, damn its got to be fate you got together at all, the way you two carried on, but look at you now, happy in love and both pregnant, everything you could ever have wanted. I want ...”. 

Regina takes Ruby's hand in hers and says I will help you to get Mal back if that is what your heart wants, but then this is over now, we can't do that to Mal”.

Emma feels Regina's emotion then, she looks up at her and softly asks “You still have feelings for Mal?, don't bother to deny it remember I can feel it too”.

“Yes, but not in the way you think, Mal is a very old friend she gave me, oh boy she gave me the sleeping curse I used on Snow, of course I had to fuck her to get it, but honestly I didn't mind it she could please me in ways no other had, I felt a bond to her but more I think about it now, it was our dark magic mixing as well we did quite a few dark things in this time you would call it drugs I suppose but we took each others magic essence into us and it heightened the pleasure, but boy the hangover was awful, it is not something I would entertain today it is too dangerous, what you are feeling in me right now is regret and love, she was the first to make me orgasm and well Ruby I am sure knows this but once you had Mal, no-one is good enough, that is until you Emma. I did not know I could feel like this for anyone other than Daniel. He told me to love again when Whale brought him back to life and I had to kill him to set him free”. 

Regina waves her hand and everyone is dressed again, she grabs her cell and sends a text to Mal, asking her to come right now to her bedroom and sends it. Regina looks at Ruby and Mal appears in Regina's bedroom. 

Regina sees her eyes twinkle as she glances at Ruby and then the confusion at seeing Emma there too. “What is going on? What am I Missing out on? My Evil Regal why have you summoned me here now? As she looks to Regina for answers.

“Emma, Ruby can you give us a minute to chat, maybe make me a drink, Emma will show you where the cider is kept and bring one for Mal too”. With that her hand waves and Emma and Ruby find themselves downstairs in the study. 

“WTF” Ruby says as she growls and falls to her knees. “Regina had a spell on her bedroom, she transported us down here so we don't wake Henry up, of course this means I need to use magic to transport us back into the bedroom but lets give them a few moments, I trust Regina she won't do anything stupid”.

"Cider but you can't drink either of you" 

"Rubes no one is supposed to know she wants apple juice and a cider for Mal, If we can pull this off a while longer then we are home free"

With that Ruby makes the drinks and Emma transports them back to the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina looks at her friend Mal, before she can ask anything Mal once again demands to know why she was summoned. 

“Mal, do you like Ruby? Are you in love with Ruby?” 

“I can't be, she won't want a dragon” was all that Mal could say to her old friend. 

“Have you asked her Mal?, you know she is a werewolf, a dragon is nothing to her. Really Mal what other excuses could you use?”.

“I didn't want to hurt you, but yes Regina, I love her, it hurts me to look at her, those puppy dog eyes, I just can't be around her, it hurts too much”. 

Regina shocked at her friends admission asks “Why are you afraid of hurting me?, you know what we had is long gone, I am with Emma now? I actually love Emma, she is my true love, yes I know who would have thought the Evil Queen found true love especially with the savior, Snow whites kid, it shocks me too some days, and even more so when I found out I am with child”.

“Your pregnant How??, the potion...”. 

“ Emma, true loves magic who knows, but I am pregnant. She knocked me up and oh I knocked her up same time, we are both pregnant together”. 

“ Wow, congratulations to you both”.Mal says and Regina can not see a hint of a lie in that, she smiles.

Mal, talk to Ruby, do you not know how sad she is, she is in love with you, like I am Emma, honestly I am going to be honest, a few minutes ago we were fucking her, yes our hormones are whacky and all she could do was talk about you, and cry. I couldn't let her go through what we went through without knowing how you felt about her, I can tell you love her, so tell her, better yet show her my spare room is to the left just use a silencing spell please I do not what to hear her howls or your growls all night. Now go get the room ready I will send Ruby in to you in a few moments.

Regina leaves her bedroom and and shows Mal the spare room, Emma has made her a drink and appears back in the bedroom a few moments later with Red. Regina grabs Emma and kisses her and grabs Ruby and leads her to the spare room. Emma is thinking No way not a foursome, not with Mal, not with the Ex, she goes to open her mouth to say something as Regina stops outside the guestroom door and pushes a startled Ruby through the door and closes it on her she waves her hand and a shimmer of light purple hits the door frame. Grabbing Emma she drags her back into her bedroom, closes the door checks the silencing spell is still working and drags Emma back to her bed.

“ Now where was I ?” Regina leans down and kisses Emma softly, then lies down beside her “ I am tired can we just sleep for a while, the hormones, the pregnancy its tiring me out and I just need to rest for a while, is that ok dear?”. Emma has nodded off already, Regina smiles and thinks I will take that as a yes then and snuggles down closer to her Emma.

The next morning a very apologetic Emma is feeling bad for falling asleep on her Queen. “ I am so sorry Gina, I just could not keep my eyes open, what can I say you tire me out babe. How about I get up and make us breakfast as an apology”.

Emma gets up grabs some shorts and bra and tank and walks downstairs, she does not want Mal to see her without a bra. Already Emma has noticed that she is bigger and her bra is not fitting as snug as it was, she feels so uncomfortable. Regina looks at her eyes wide open as she notices her Emma has grown in bust size already and then she notices it the baby bump, Emma is showing already. “It's too soon to show, Emma are you feeling OK?”.

Regina gets up a little slower than she would have liked but she notices she has put on some weight too. “ What the ….” is all Emma can say when she sees Regina waddle towards her.

“ Regina, how is this possible we are only a couple of months along yet we look like 6 months pregnant already. Is this because of the magic? Oh God does that mean we will have to go back to Gold and ask his advice on this, I really don't want to do that less we really have too”.

“ It is time to get the children from Snow too, it was nice of her to give us some alone time, even though we just got Roland. I can't help but feel guilty that we could not bring Marian back here for them to be a family again. You know even though he chose her if it was in my power I would have brought her back for the sake of her child, not sure how she would have reacted to bringing up a magical baby though. We will have to train her early or bind her powers, we will need to do the same with these wee ones too, we need to think about names soon too”. Regina grabs her robe and walks downstairs to start breakfast. No matter how sorry Emma is she will not allow her to destroy her kitchen.

She is surprised when she gets downstairs to find Ruby has made cinnamon pancakes for everyone. Ruby is flitting around her kitchen like she owns it and Mal is watching her move, and every now and then reaching out and slapping her ass as she passes her by. 

“I take it that everything worked out then last night for the pair of you”.

Mal leans over and gives Regina a small peck on the cheek and says “ Yes, Thank you it did, but erm I owe you some sheets things got a bit heated last night and I burnt your sheets”.

Ruby growls and looks up “ Well first she burnt them, then I ripped them when my claws came out”. Ruby looks down and smiles at Mal. 

Emma laughs and looks at Regina who is going a shade of green thinking about her silk sheets. 

“ We can replace them Regina, but they found each other as we did, maybe now I can get over this thing between you and Mal”.

“Emma, there has not been a thing between Regina and myself well since before you were born, not in this world anyways, she would never allow it, our magic combined could be disastrous for a lot of people, being dark magic users we could lose control and harm others in our passion. Regina did well to keep me away from her, or I would never have found Ruby and you Regina, I just hope Lilly is open to me being with another woman, she is so closed down about her life I don't know how she would react”.

“ You have nothing to worry about there Mal, Lilly would be a hypocrite if she was against this”. Emma grabs Regina's hand. “You see Lilly was my first girlfriend, she can't be against her mom finding true love”.

Suddenly Mal groans.... “ You had my ex and my daughter, did you ever have Ruby … sorry I shouldn't even ask, I don't want to know but I do ugh”. 

Before Emma can open her mouth Ruby looks at Regina and says all I ever did was kiss her and it was to make her realize she had feelings for you, it didn't work least I did not think it did, but that is as far as we went, because Regina even if you were both in denial I could see you liked her and to not put a point on it I could smell it from you both, my wolf senses went wild both of you together both aroused each other and neither would say a word but I am sure you both went home and fixed the issue pretty quick but never understanding just why you felt so horny all of a sudden”.

Regina laughed “Yes, sometimes I did not even make it home before I was fixing the issue in town hall, I remember having a meeting with Sheriff swan and I could not wait to get her out of there I felt like I was gonna explode if she didn't leave. I hurried through the meeting and she also seemed to want to leave just as quickly that day too. I did not even think anything of it other than it had been too long and I was horny and would never make it home. I should have known then though when I silenced the room and pleasured myself but it wasn't working, nothing was finishing me and I was getting more frustrated and then suddenly Emma's face came to my mind and she was licking me and suddenly I gushed out my orgasm, then I really did need to go home to change clothes. I can't believe I am even saying that to you now”.

Emma looks at Regina shocked “ You too... I actually remember that meeting, I was trying to deny I had feelings for you then, when all I wanted to do was jump over that desk and take you on your desk right there, I couldn't wait to get away from you as I was afraid I was going to lose control and ruin our friendship that was starting. Honestly I didn't even get out of the parking lot I came in my car I was being pulled to you then, but for me it did work as I knew I was imagining what you were doing to me, that scared me and then I went and asked hook out on a date in front of you, you never even looked like you gave a damn so I knew my feelings were one sided then”.

Mal chortles and looks at them both “ So you could have saved yourselves a trip to the underworld if only the two of you had spoken about your feelings then. What a lot of grief to go through for nothing, well not nothing as you finally did get together and sometime you can tell us both how that happened, maybe we could double date one night anywhere but Granny's though”.

“ I need to go collect Roland and his sister now, you can both stay longer if you want just ask that you remain fully clothed downstairs outside of the guestroom as we will have children here, Emma I will bring Henry back too with me, maybe you can call Belle and see if she can get Rumple to talk to us later today”.

Regina leaves the mansion makes sure the car seats are secure and drives to Snows house to collect her children. Snow invites her in and notices how big she has gotten already. “ How is everything going Regina? With you and Emma and my grandchildren to be?”. 

“ Snow I came here just to pick up Roland and Henry and the baby, but as you are asking I am concerned the pregnancies are looking like they are accelerating a little, I look like I am 6 months pregnant yet I am 3 months if that, Emma's breasts have doubled overnight, now I wont complain at having more to nibble on but still isn't it too soon?, sorry I should not discuss your daughters breasts with you”. 

Snow laughs “ No probably not but better me than David, at least I have the experience, your right it does seem too soon, How are the cravings and morning sickness?” 

“Emma still has sickness mine passed rather quickly but I do want to eat burgers and grilled cheese and onion rings and bacon non stop and I still can't eat a damn salad without getting sick, your granddaughter does not want a healthy mother it seems, but Emma has the opposite issue she cant eat greasy food she is craving greens and salads, she gets sick eating burgers and grill cheese and just yesterday she ran out the room to the restroom while trying to eat a bear claw, she complains she is dying of starvation right now, it seems your grandchildren have switched our eating habits around, I wonder if that means Emma's child well they are both our children but to explain this thought process seems easier to refer to hers and hers, anyways I wonder if Emma's child will take after me more and vice versa if the eating habits have anything to go by. Also they both have magic and being the two most powerful magic beings here now this could be dangerous, Snow I have to admit I am worried and scared for our babies, they will have a stronger magic that either Emma or myself ever could possess, being made from magic and true love magic at the same time”.

Snow just looks shocked at this admission by her soon to be daughter in law, she never expected Regina to be this open and honest about feeling anything with her, she thinks so much has changed now for the better. Snow grabs Regina and hugs her, pulling her close and whispering into her ear “it will be OK, you have Emma and you have David and myself to help you anytime. You are not alone in this and I will always listen to your concerns and if I can I can share advice that worked for me at times”. 

Regina just sobs into her shoulder all of her concerns and worries coming out in her tirade of tears. Henry comes down the stairs sees his mom and Snow and turns around and walks back up the stairs so he does not disturb what ever is going on down there. Snow just holds Regina till her sobs subside.

“ These damn hormones, they are making me act crazy, I can not control myself for long, either i'm teary or wanting to fuck your daughter senseless, sometimes both at the same time and she is the same, is this normal Snow? I mean were you always attacking David when you were pregnant with Emma and Neal?”

Snow looks around the room to make sure no one can hear this conversation and then takes Regina by the hand to the chair by the kitchen table. She leans closer and whispers to Regina just in case anyone was nearby.

“OMG I was insatiable David couldn't keep up, between you and me I took a lover while pregnant with Emma and she filled those needs David just couldn't. When I was pregnant with Neal well I found toys helped out a lot and long showers and David of course but more often or not a toy would help, follow me I want to show you something personal”. She takes Regina to her home office and closes the door, she walks to her locked desk and opens it and she takes out a toy, this little thing helped me till the hormones settled down, you might want to invest in one Regina for you and Emma”.

Regina blushes and looks at Snow like this is not what I should be talking to my to be mother in law and step daughter about now. Instead she just says “Thank You Snow, that actually was helpful advice and I already have a few of those toys hidden in my closet just not used any yet, I bought them for Emma and myself to have some fun when Henry is over here some nights, I know TMI sorry. May I ask you a question Snow? You said She did you mean she when you mentioned you took a lover and does David know?”.

“ Omg No, David can never know he would be mortified to learn he was not enough for me, Regina he still is not enough for me but I can never tell him that, hence the toy, if I could work out a way for him to cheat on me and have some stamina training without hurting either of us, then maybe I would not need the damn toy so much. I know what you want to know, you just do not want to ask it of me? I was with another woman, I had feelings for her too, to be honest Regina, if I was not expected to be Queen I think I would have married another woman, at least till I met David anyways. Now am I bad that I want both my cake and to eat it too? Before the curse broke I thought I was single I had affairs and I found charming all over again and fell in love with him. Everyone knows about the bootycall with Whale ugh I still can't believe I fell that low to be with him, but the person I loved had moved on and I was falling in love with a married man. I know I am bad, but I also have needs who doesn't and I am sorry for telling you all this. I wanted to let you know you are not alone and I know about all the lovers in the EF you had while married to my father, I understand better now why, then I did not. David will think that sleeping with a woman was worse than Whale I am sure of it if he ever found out. Part of me wants him to know so maybe we could try to spice up our marriage but I am afraid to lose him”. Snow stops speaking as she remembers who she is speaking too suddenly.

Regina is a shade of red right now, all this talk of sex has made her hot and bothered and she needs Emma now, or something. Snow sees the blush and apologizes for her crassness. Regina laughs and just says “ Snow it's ok you just got me hot and bothered and I have to take care of children and all I want to do is go home and take care of Emma and myself right now, these damn hormones are killing me”. 

Regina leans forward and gives Snow a kiss on her cheek as a thank you for the advice but Snow turns her head at the wrong moment and Regina kisses Snow on the lips. Regina pulls away quickly. 

“What the hell was that Snow?, I really have to go are the children ready?. 

Snow is shocked and touching her lips, "Regina I .. I damn it was you ! I would know that kiss anywhere. You kissed me 15 years ago when I was drunk on new years eve. I did not know who it was just that it was the best kiss I had had in years".


End file.
